


Из тени

by Klodwig



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Asexual Armitage Hux, Asexual Character, Hux and food is love, M/M, Omega Armitage Hux, Omega Verse, Temporary Character Death, non-con in visions, автор ситх
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig
Summary: "Если бы кто-то спросил офицера, находившегося рядом с ними в тот момент, тот бы ответил, что от одного несло кровью, а от другого — смертью и он был бы максимально счастлив, если бы они поскорее вернулись на «Финализатор»".Омегаверс!AU, в которой Кайло любит Хакса, а у Хакса другие слабости
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте присутствует нон-кон и смерти, но это все происки Силы.
> 
> Фик дописан, выкладывается по мере проверки текста бетой.

Котик любит кошечку,  
птичка — воробья,  
небо любит солнышко,  
а я люблю пожрать.  
_народное_

1.

Хакса не было на мостике, что было странным само по себе. Особенно в это время цикла, особенно с учетом дотошности и пунктуальности последнего.

— Где генерал Хакс? — спросил Кайло, обращаясь ко всем присутствующим и ни к кому. Он все равно не знал их имен — с учетом того, что завтра он, возможно, отправится на другой конец галактики и больше не вернется на «Финализатор», это было и неважно.

На мостике повисла тишина. Работающий фильтр шлема позволял Кайло игнорировать любые запахи — особенно запах испуганных бет, коих тут было большинство. Испуганных альф, впрочем, тоже. Один из таких все же осмелился встать и ответить:

— Генерал Хакс следующие три цикла работает у себя в каюте по состоянию здоровья. Туда никого не впускают.  
— Неважно. — Кайло развернулся на каблуках и вышел прочь.

«Никого» — это не его случай. Не когда ему нужны сведения о ближайших планах по строительству базы «Старкиллер», не когда эти сведения нужны Сноуку и уж точно не когда Сноук лично отправил его за этими данными. Если Хакс будет упираться, Кайло вскроет дверь световым мечом, и что потом Хакс будет делать без двери — исключительно его проблемы.

К его удивлению, Хакс особо не сопротивлялся. Услышав о цели визита, он молчал несколько секунд, а затем голос из комма спросил:

— У вас в шлеме хороший фильтр? Лучше, чем у штурмовиков?

Кайло впал в ступор на несколько мгновений, прежде чем ответить:

— Думаю, что намного.  
— Двери откроются на несколько секунд — успейте войти.

Створка едва не зажала край его плаща, но Кайло успел проскользнуть внутрь. Жилье Хакса было значительно меньше, чем он предполагал, намного меньше, чем его собственные покои, к тому же тут была, видимо, всего одна комната, не считая ванной. Меньше, чем стоило бы быть комнате человека в ранге генерала. Кровать-полуторка, тумба, шкаф, несколько полок над столом. Все очень стандартизированное, безликое, Кайло не удивился бы, узнай, что шкаф и тумба полупустые. Хакс сидел на кровати поверх покрывала, одетый во что-то подозрительно напоминающее пижаму. Перед ним лежало несколько датападов и упаковка хубба-чипсов. На болеющего Хакс был совершенно не похож, и Кайло уже открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, но в этот момент фильтры в его шлеме достигли какой-то предельной нагрузки и начали пропускать запах.

Совсем немного. Слабую долю аромата, который сейчас, вероятно, висел в комнате, густой как туман. Что-то пряное, очень знакомое — слишком мало, чтобы разобрать точнее. Что-то, из-за чего Кайло захотелось снять шлем и вдохнуть полной грудью, упасть в него, как в гору шуршащей облетевшей листвы.

Он никогда не думал о Хаксе как о представителе какого-то определенного пола. Ему было плевать, альфа он или бета, Кайло скорее воспринимал генерала как робота, нежели человека, и тот охотно соответствовал присвоенной роли в своей дотошности, точности и прочих профессиональных навыках.

— Я слушаю, — сказал Хакс, отодвигая в сторону упаковку снеков.  
— Мне нужны записи по плану строительства базы на третьем этапе. Не те, что есть в сети.

Генерал кивнул и потянулся, чтобы открыть ящик тумбочки и достать оттуда еще один датапад, меньше и проще рабочих. Кайло почудилось мокрое пятнышко на его пижамных штанах, вызвавшее недоумение и окончательно повергшее в непонимание происходящего.

Хакс не выглядел как течная омега. Хакс не вел себя как течная омега. Кайло держал себя в руках только потому, что ему доставалась лишь сотая часть запаха (которая, даже будучи такой ничтожной, немного выбивала из колеи), но Хакс не носил шлем или респиратор, а сам Кайло не был одет во что-то, что спрятало бы в нему альфу. В нормальной ситуации вечно сдержанный генерал уже сам бы стаскивал с него шлем — и все остальное — желая увлечь в безумие общего гона. О таком поведении течных омег знали все, и это часто выливалось в неприятности, но что поделать — такова природа. Но нет, Хаксу было совершенно плевать, он вел себя так, как в обычный день на мостике, словно ничего из ряда вон выходящего не происходило.

— Вот. — Он протянул Кайло датапад. — Верховный лидер знает, как получить доступ.  
— Да, вероятно, — запнувшись, ответил Кайло, забирая планшет.

Дверь открылась на такой же короткий промежуток, но на этот раз Рен вовремя подхватил подол плаща. Хакс, запах и тайны, которые, как оказалось, у него были, остались в небольшой генеральской спальне.

Кайло стоило бы сразу отправиться к Сноуку, но он потратил время, чтобы вернуться к себе и наконец-то снять шлем. Датапад, которого касался Хакс, нес на себе его отпечаток, хорошо различимый, если вжаться в него носом и глубоко вдохнуть. Самый молодой генерал Первого Ордена, к удивлению Кайло оказавшийся омегой, пах как дым, как железо, как красный сладкий лёд, как обожженная световым мечом плоть. Хакс пах как безоговорочная победа, только лучше. К сожалению, этот запах, как и запах любой другой омеги, был неустойчив и вскоре полностью исчез.

Пытаясь игнорировать бурлящую в груди неудовлетворенность, Кайло надел шлем и отправился в ожидаемо пустой зал. Сноук был слишком занят, чтобы отзываться на каждый его приход к пустому трону. Кайло вложил датапад в предназначенную для информационных носителей нишу у его подножия — экран засветился, сообщая, что файлы отправлены, и потух, опустошенный автоматическим форматированием. Кайло мог бы оставить датапад там, пустой и бесполезный, но не стал.

Планшет мог стать хорошим предлогом, и хотя Хакса ему не удалось обмануть до конца, он все же смог войти к нему в комнату второй раз.

— Эм. — Хакс все же забрал протянутый датапад. В домашней одежде, с не такой идеальной прической, как обычно, он выглядел странно, почти противоестественно для любого, кто привык к генералу при исполнении. — Не стоило, я думаю.  
— Сноук велел его вернуть, — соврал Кайло.

Он вроде как замешкался, но на самом деле успел детально рассмотреть спальню ещё раз, чтобы воскресить её в памяти потом, во время медитации, и изучить каждую мелочь. Где-то здесь крылся ответ на странное поведение Хакса, и хотя можно было с помощью Силы подсмотреть его в чужой голове, Кайло все же желал разгадать эту загадку сам.

Он выстроил помещение в своём сознании, как голограмму, в самом конце цикла. Все мелочи — смятое покрывало и крошки чипсов на нем. Каким бы аккуратным ни был генерал Хакс, их все равно было невозможно избежать, как и тонкого слоя пыли на нескольких старомодных книгах. Книги были пусты — Кайло не представлял, что в них.

Он открыл ящик — тот самый, где прежде лежал датапад, и обнаружил в нем упаковку мармеладок со вкусом ягод васака. Еще один датапад на полке — рабочий, с какой-то таблицей. Матовая продолговатая коробочка — в видении, конечно же, пустая. Наверное, в ней могло храниться нечто ценное или памятное — какой-нибудь орден или награда. Что-то такое должно же быть даже у Хакса, у Хакса, в чьей комнате не было ни голографий, ни чего-то даже отдаленно напоминающего сувениры.

В центре воспоминания стоял сам генерал, замороженный во времени, как в карбоните, с датападом в руке, чуть хмурый. Кайло вгляделся ему в глаза — зрачки были обычными, не расширенными или суженными. Никаких воспаленных капилляров, да и синяки под глазами вроде бы уменьшились. Логично предположить, что в свободное время он имел возможность высыпаться.

Будь у Хакса в комнате пузырек с таблетками или нечто подобное, Кайло бы сделал вывод о каких-то неизвестных ему подавителях и успокоился бы. Может, они и были — в ванной, куда он проникнуть не мог.

В видении было жарко — как и в настоящей комнате, и Кайло с опозданием понял, что совсем рядом, за стеной, находится одна из обеспечивающих корабль пригодным для дыхания воздухом. Хакс не скрывал свой пол, вышестоящие знали о его статусе, а эта комната была такой маленькой потому, что предназначалась, видимо, для обычного сотрудника, следящего за фильтрами и моторами, а не для генерала, чей запах мог выбить треть корабля из колеи.

Кайло думал о вариантах с химией, экспериментами над людьми, о запредельном самоконтроле, который был не под силу даже ему. Он прополоскал мозги заведующему медчастью и получил на руки личную медкарту Хакса, но и в ней не нашел ничего существенно полезного.

Армитаж Хакс, тридцать лет, омега, не связан. Аллергий нет, противопоказаний нет, обращений по серьезным причинам за последние десять лет нет. Из записей, сделанных ранее, получалось, что как минимум четыре зуба Хакса были заменены искусственными, а нижняя челюсть некогда была сломана.

Армитаж. Кайло никогда не интересовался чужими именами, и именно это звучало… немного странно.

И уж точно не проливало свет на своего загадочного владельца.

***

За неделю Кайло насчитал в своем окружении четырнадцать альф, три омеги и бесчисленное множество бет — и на последних сбился где-то на третьем десятке. В отличие от Республики, Первый Орден принимал в свои ряды всех, кто желал служить ему верой и правдой, вне зависимости от пола. Другое дело, что немногие омеги желали строить военную карьеру — служба на «Финализаторе» мало походила на приятное времяпрепровождение.

Кайло незаметно наблюдал за их поведением. Накануне он разобрал шлем, сумел немного переделать фильтр, чтобы иметь возможность выключать его по желанию, и собрал все обратно, попутно немного сломав вокодер — теперь его голос слегка дребезжал, но оно было и к лучшему. Теперь, с полным спектром восприятия, он с удивлением обнаружил, что реакцией одного из навигаторов на мостике, который в его присутствии начинал мелко трястись, был вовсе не страх, а напротив — Кайло поморщился от ставшего почти густым запаха возбуждения. По сравнению с агрессивным букетом Хакса, он был ничуть не интересен.

Хакс вернулся к работе, и в его поведении не было ничего, что могло бы прояснить ситуацию. Он проверял доклады, раздавал приказы, иногда спускался на Илум и следил за строительством базы «Старкиллер».

Кайло смотрел на генерала и думал о его искусственных зубах. Хакс не походил на того, кто лезет в драку, но, может, лет в двадцать он был совсем другим.

Выждав, Кайло увязался вместе с ним на базу, сославшись на приказ Сноука узнать побольше о делах Первого Ордена, и почти не соврал. Вместо приказа была некогда небрежно брошенная фраза, призванная успокоить рвущегося в бой Кайло. Сейчас она пришлась весьма кстати. Хакс нахмурился, но идти против приказа Сноука не решился.

— Только держите меч и нервы при себе, Рен. Я уже почти смирился, что вы крушите мой корабль, но базу я вам не прощу.

Кайло с самодовольной улыбкой проглотил это «прощу», тем более что после этого Хакс и вовсе словно забыл о его присутствии, полностью увлеченный происходящим на Илуме. Кайло смотрел на скелеты того, что вскоре должно было стать оружием невиданного масштаба, и мало понимал, как это все должно работать. Он не то чтобы не ладил с техникой, наоборот, хорошо разбирался в космических кораблях и штуках поменьше, но те были просты и понятны, а вот осознать, как украсть силу целой звезды, обуздать её и повернуть против врагов Первого Ордена, у него не получалось. В отличие от Хакса. Пока Кайло больше смотрел по сторонам, генерал обсудил с подчиненными термоосцилятор, сделал выговор за отставание в строительстве некой вышки и приказал вырубить лес в какой-то части планеты.

«Звезда Смерти» была грозным оружием, «Старкиллер» должен был её превзойти.

Для Хакса база была, видимо, скорее хобби, нежели работой. Он преображался, когда спускался на Илум, и в свете голографических моделей в его глазах появлялся странный блеск.

— Вы так и будете преследовать меня, Рен? — спросил Кайло Хакс, пытаясь не хмуриться. — Это уже пятый визит, думаю, более чем достаточно, чтобы «вникнуть в дела Первого Ордена».  
— Я почему-то был уверен, что на «Старкиллере» ещё есть на что посмотреть, — преувеличенно разочарованно ответил Кайло, стараясь задеть самолюбие Хакса, и не прогадал.

Рыжие брови сошлись на переносице, генерал вскинул подбородок и больше не пытался спровадить Кайло прочь, вероятно, сочтя, что тот инспектирует его самого, что в целом было правдой. К тому же пользы от того было больше, чем вреда — держащийся в стороне ситх выглядел как личный охранник, создавал атмосферу хтонической жути, недоступную самому Хаксу, и отбивал у собеседников вне зависимости от звания любое желание спорить.

Кайло смотрел на модель «Старкиллера» и думал об огромном карьере, заметном даже из космоса. Империя вывезла все кайбер-кристаллы Илума еще для строительства «Звезды Смерти», каждая пещера была тщательно зачищена, и, где они теперь, знал, наверное, только Сноук.

Кайло покосился на Хакса. Генерал, получивший в свое распоряжение планету уже в таком виде, мог и не знать, насколько глубока её история. А если и знал, то, наверное, ему было плевать.

— Рен. — Хакс щелкнул пальцами перед шлемом, и Кайло едва сдержался, чтобы не схватить того за руку и не вывернуть её.  
— Что?  
— Я уже подумал, что вы спите, — Хакс фыркнул. — Я планирую наблюдать за подрывом горы. Если вас интересуют подобные деструктивные явления, то вы еще можете успеть.  
— Интересуют.

От остатка звуковой волны полы плаща Кайло затрепетали, а шинель генерала — едва не сдуло. До осыпающегося массива камней было слишком далеко, чтобы увидеть, как огромные скалы превращаются в пыль, а вековые илумские ели, видевшие не одно поколение джедаев, падают в снег по прихоти человека, не имеющего ни капли Силы.

К запаху Хакса добавилась новая нотка, напоминающая свежую древесину. Конечно же, Кайло знал, что это всего лишь игра его разума, той системы, которая заставляет людей сходиться, и на самом деле Хакс не пахнет ни железом, ни сахарным льдом. Может, для кого-то другого он и вовсе пахнет набуанскими орехами, или горячим песком, или чем-то еще — Кайло все равно этого не узнать.

Если бы кто-то спросил офицера, находившегося рядом с ними в тот момент, тот бы ответил, что от одного несло кровью, а от другого — смертью и он был бы максимально счастлив, если бы они поскорее вернулись на «Финализатор».

***

Глупо было рассчитывать, что от внимания Сноука ускользнет то, что Кайло думал о генерале куда больше необходимого. И хотя ему казалось, что он узнал все, что можно было узнать, на деле он ни на шаг не приблизился к разгадке интересующей его тайны. Он знал, какую еду берет Хакс в столовой, как часто посещает тренировочный зал, но это все было абсолютно бесполезным. Запах Хакса лишь усиливался и усиливался, а в тот день, когда он стал бы чистым наркотиком для всех альф корабля, генерал не вышел на работу.

— Твоя суть мечется, — сказал Сноук, глядя на Кайло свысока. — Если есть то, чего ты жаждешь, — возьми это.

И исчез, не желая слушать, что бы там ни ответил ему Кайло.

Сноук был прав. Сноук был мудр. Сноук учил его, вёл его, он знал его лучше, чем кто-либо ещё.

Кайло встал и направился прочь из зала. Наверное, дело было все же не в странности Хакса, дело было в том, что произошедшее выбивалось из привычной картины мира Кайло. Ситхи следуют тёмной стороне Силы, джедаи — светлой, вуки — лохматые, Татуин — полон песка, а течные омеги — теряют контроль над собой рядом с альфами. Так правильно. Так верно, как и то, что да, Кайло позволено жаждать, потому что покой — это ложь, есть только страсть, и через неё можно прийти к Силе и свободе.

Коридор пустовал, и его шаги звучали слишком громко, по-военному размеренно, как щелканье метронома, которым он пользовался когда-то очень давно, когда только-только учился медитировать. Шаг, шаг.

Шаг, шаг.

Шаг, шаг.

Пол под ногами Кайло провалился, и он покатился вниз, упал в снег и тут же соскользнул ниже, в разверзающееся нутро Илума. Шум крушащейся планеты раздался подобно нарастающему взрыву и тут же оборвался. Кайло заметил темную фигурку посреди погружающегося в бездну леса, но та исчезла слишком быстро, чтобы что-то разобрать. Он и сам исчез, пространство треснуло, как стекло, и его выбросило в комнату Хакса.

Хакс стоял возле кровати, одетый в те же пижамные штаны, но уже в другую футболку. Рядом с ним — Кайло, другой Кайло, и линия его плеч была агрессивно напряженной.

— Рен?

Шаг, шаг.

Рябь.

Кайло снял шлем. Хакс отпрянул, умный понятливый Хакс попытался сбежать, но тщетно.

— Нет, нет, нет, Рен, не надо, нет! — закричал Хакс, пытаясь вырваться из хватки Кайло, впавшего в состояние гона. — Пожалуйста, нет!

Рябь.

Осколки.

Кайло не думал, что Хакс, язвительный собранный Хакс, может так надрывно кричать, но Кайло-в-видении будто бы не слышал его криков, полностью одурманенный чужим запахом. Он действовал, как велела его суть альфы — брал, удерживая вырывающуюся омегу Силой.

Хакс сорвал голос и теперь хрипел. По его щекам текли слезы, он все еще пытался вырваться — острые лопатки словно пытались прорвать бледную кожу, но руки оставались неподвижны, а ноги крепко удерживались альфой.

Шаг, шаг.

Кайло никогда не был ни с кем в гоне, но знал о собственной выносливости, знал, что его двойник, показанный Силой, не отпустит Хакса просто так. Покрывало пропиталось смазкой — тело реагировало на альфу, но как-то странно, словно отдельно от разума, а разум генерала был в ужасе от происходящего. Он что-то пытался бормотать, кажется, умолял прекратить, а может, угрожал — за влажными звуками шлепков было не разобрать. Может, Хакс и вовсе давился словами, глотая их пополам со слезами и слюной.

Искаженный ломающимся, нестабильным пространством, Кайло наклонился к уже едва сипящему Хаксу только для того, чтобы впиться ему в шею зубами и кончить.

Вероятно, он отвлекся, и генерал, обезумевший от шока и новой боли, смог вырваться из рук оглушенного оргазмом альфы до момента вязки. Он вскочил, запнулся о собственные вещи, шарахнулся от чего-то.

Рябь.

Хакса трясло от ужаса. Дрожащими руками он попытался открыть дверь в единственное место, куда мог сбежать, — в ванную, но с первого раза не смог. Принялся царапать пальцами дверь, пока та наконец не поддалась. Хакс ввалился внутрь, не удержал равновесие и упал. Очень неудачно упал, с размаху приложившись головой о раковину.

Осколки.

Шаг, шаг.

Он так и остался там лежать, похожий на сломанную куклу, с неестественно разбросанными руками, кровоточащей раной на шее, покрытый свежими синяками. Его глаза были открыты, и с каждой минутой, растянутой до бесконечности, жизни в них становилось все меньше.

Хакс умирал, пока его убийца благостно дремал, растянувшись на его же кровати среди лоскутов разорванной домашней одежды.

Шаг, шаг.

Кайло вынырнул из видения Силы как из ледяной воды и согнулся, стараясь подавить приступ тошноты. Он видел по-настоящему ужасные вещи, сам выпускал кишки, отсекал головы и конечности, слышал крики всех возможных рас, но никогда, никогда прежде ничто из увиденного не вызывало у него подобной реакции. Воздуха стало не хватать, и Кайло, нырнув в первое попавшееся на пути помещение, заблокировал дверь и снял шлем. Хакс мертв, нет, Хакс все еще жив, Хакс был у себя в комнате, ел мармеладки и знать не знал, что с ним могло случиться. Хакс лежал на полу, полностью уничтоженный, униженный, обезумевший, растоптанный. Не Хакс, потому что Хакс, останься у него хоть капля рассудка, забрал бы у Кайло меч и включил его, приставив к чужой шее.

Его все же вырвало — желчью и выпитой накануне водой. Включившись, загудел дроид-уборщик.

Кайло сел на пол и перевел дыхание. Нет. Нет. Он не согласен на такой расклад. Нет.

Он почти физически ощутил, как что-то внутри вцепилось в эту мысль как в спасательный круг. Что-то, вызывающее негодование в его душе. Он мог бы это сделать. Он мог бы прийти к тому, что стоит удовлетворить свою жажду и выкинуть из головы, принять как очередной этап обучения. Он бы пошел к Хаксу и придумал предлог, чтобы тот открыл дверь. Снял бы шлем, уверенный, что при всех странностях генерала не сможет устоять перед Гоном, когда этот самый Гон начнется, и окажется неправ.

А когда найдет Хакса, будет уже поздно. Хакс будет мертв. Хакс, который не вел себя как обычная омега и не получил ни капли удовольствия от процесса — только боль и ничего, кроме боли и жестокости.

Нет. Нет. Все должно быть иначе.

Кайло потер лицо руками.

Хакс, который пахнет как победа, должен стать чем-то вроде нее. Он сблизится с Кайло, даже если лишь раз, но добровольно. И на его лице не будет ужаса, а если он и будет кричать, то только его имя. А может, даже будет принадлежать ему не только телом, ведь если Кайло жаждет чего-то — он возьмет это, но так, как хочет того сам.

Он — ситх. Он волен сам решать, что ему делать, а не следовать устаревшим постулатам, как джедаи.

Кайло поднялся. От этой мысли стало легче дышать.

Через три дня, когда он значительно позже обычного пришел на мостик, Хакс вскинул бровь и сказал:

— Я хотел уже спускаться на Илум, но решил подождать, вдруг вам будет интересно взглянуть на топливные отсеки, которые закончили только вчера. — Он повел плечом. — Магистр.

Кайло закрыл глаза и невольно растянул губы в улыбке, которой не было видно за шлемом.

— Верное решение, генерал, — как можно спокойнее сказал Кайло.

Что-то внутри него встрепенулось, растекаясь в груди ликующим теплом.

***

Каждое слово Сноука, усиленное акустикой зала, ударом железной перчатки впечатывалось Кайло в голову.

— Ты сделал огромный шаг назад. Ты потерял Силу, которую накапливал все эти годы. — Сноук наклонился вперед. — Ты не рассмотрел врага в себе вовремя.  
— Я исправлю. Что нужно исправить? — спросил Кайло, чувствуя, как внутренности скручиваются узлом.

Сноук видел его насквозь, Сноук знал, что происходит в нем, лучше, чем он сам.

— Ты не сможешь. Сейчас — не сможешь. Это мой просчет как твоего учителя, поэтому я сам решу эту проблему. Это повлечет за собой неудобства, но твоя боль станет для тебя платой и избавлением.

Кайло ждал. Он не знал, какую пытку сейчас преподнесет ему Сноук — физическую или ментальную, но это было не сильно важно.

— Иди, — велели ему.

Кайло удивленно вскинул голову.

— И все?  
— Иди и впредь следуй моим советам сразу, пока не поздно.

Он покинул зал, чувствуя, как по спине пробегает холодок. Это был не первый раз, когда он оступился, и в прошлый раз Сноук был злее. Не то что сейчас. Сейчас он скорее казался… немного недовольным, словно устранить проблему действительно было несложно.

Он снова слаб — Кайло ненавидел быть слабым, — и только по своей вине. Это все проклятая тяга к свету, которую он не смог искоренить до конца до сих пор. Тяга, что въелась в него сильнее краски, а сейчас, видимо, набралась наглости и храбрости, чтобы сбивать его с пути. Он оступился, потому что не послушался совета, хотя всегда пытался им внимать, только порой трактовал по-своему.

Кайло считал, что Тёмная сторона благосклонна к нему. Он проделал большой путь, и нынешнее положение вещей казалось ему наградой за все. Стабильность, положение, возможности. Даже когда у него не было сражений, Кайло мог посвятить себя тренировкам или наблюдениям за Хаксом.

Позавчера он вспомнил, насколько белая у того спина, и вынужден был отлучиться в душ.

Хакс.

Под рёбрами заклокотало.

Сноук убьёт Хакса, потому что Кайло, без сомнений, по-своему привязан к нему.

И именно эта боль станет платой за его проступок в глазах учителя.

Первым прорывом Кайло было вернуться, чтобы отговорить Сноука или соврать, но от этого стало бы только хуже. Если тот увидит, как он пресмыкается из-за какого-то генерала, ситуация только усугубится. Нет, он должен спасти Хакса. Хотя бы потому, что это его решение. Его свобода, которую ему пообещали много лет назад и которую никто, никто не посмеет у него отобрать.

Потому что если ситхские постулаты настолько мало отличаются от джедайских, то пошли они к банте. Пусть тайные свадьбы и страх быть раскрытыми, запреты и порицание тоже останутся им.

Вторым, более разумным решением было бежать. Время было важно как никогда, особенно если Сноук собирался поскорее убрать Хакса.

Он сразу отбросил вариант, что тот решит подстроить несчастный случай где-нибудь на «Старкиллере», взрыв или, может, нечто подобное, который погребет Хакса под обломками. Куда вероятнее, что Хакса попытаются обвинить в чем-то и расстреляют. Это значило, что нужно выдвинуть обвинения, подписать приказ, передать его на «Финализатор», собрать группу исполнителей, огласить приговор и исполнить его. В случае, если у Сноука нет своего шпиона на корабле, который просто придет к генералу и не застрелит его.

Кайло решил отталкиваться от второго варианта как от худшего. Значит, у него есть не более пары минут, чтобы добраться до Хакса, а дальше… дальше он будет действовать по ходу — времени на продумывание плана не было.

К счастью, в столь позднее время Хакс был уже у себя, едва успел снять форменный китель. Кайло отложил объяснения на потом, решив, что если генерал окажется достаточно чувствителен к внушению, то это значительно ускорит их побег.

— Рен? Чем обязан? — Хакс уставился на шлем Кайло, словно видел за ним лицо, и замер.

Кайло пустил в ход Силу — больше, чем нужно, но чтобы наверняка. Добавил страха — немного, такие люди, как Хакс, определенно умеют бояться, но ловко прячутся за бравадой. Толчок в нужное направление: нужно бежать — и быстро. Единственный, кому можно верить, — он сам.

Получилось грубее, чем хотелось бы — несколько мгновений лицо Хакса выглядело как-то особенно глупо.

— Я возьму сумку, соберу в нее вещи первой необходимости, гражданскую одежду и обувь и то, чем особенно дорожу, после чего пойду за тобой и буду выглядеть и вести себя как обычно, — машинально сообщил Хакс.  
— Верно. — Кайло не сдержал довольный смешок.  
— Я возьму сумку…  
— Не повторяй, быстрее!

Хакс принялся метаться по комнате. Он вытаскивал вещи с разных полок, умудряясь в навязанной спешке еще и аккуратно их складывать в указанном порядке — вещи первой необходимости, среди которых мелькнула упаковка каких-то конфет, одежду и обувь. На самый верх лег датапад, отличающийся внешне от рабочих, и матовая коробочка. В другой день Кайло бы закатил глаза и сказал, что он думает о чужих орденах, но разговаривать сейчас с Хаксом было бессмысленно: у того своей воли осталось всего ничего, а действиями управляло подсознание со своими приоритетами.

Хакс закрыл сумку.

— Пошли, делаем вид, что отправляемся на переговоры.  
— Мы отправляемся на переговоры, — повторил Хакс.

Кайло потребовал санкционировать вылет на свое имя. Лучше бы взять истребитель, но это вызовет массу подозрений, да и для долгого перелета они не подходили, поэтому он остановил выбор на шаттле типа «Кси». Все равно транспорт придется сменить как можно быстрее.

— Генерал? — обратился к ним один из сотрудников ангара с шаттлами. — С мостика не было ничего о…  
— Выполняйте приказы магистра, — велел ведомый Силой Хакс. — И передайте лейтенанту Митака, что у него есть время для проекта «42-61-бэш» до моего возвращения.

Кайло не представлял, что это за проект. Он занял место первого пилота, велел Хаксу сесть и, дождавшись разрешения на взлет, покинул «Финализатор».

Это был один из его самых дерзких поступков, и, будь Кайло чуть рассудительнее, то, может, взвесил бы все за и против и поступил как-то иначе. Но не сейчас, не теперь, когда вокруг был открытый космос, а «Финализатор» оставался далеко позади, пока не превратился в черное пятнышко на фоне светлого Илума.

И лишь когда Илум превратился в точку, Кайло отправил шаттл в гиперпространство, а Хакс полностью пришел в себя.

Кайло надеялся, что его хватит на дольше. В идеале — до того момента, как они найдут какое-нибудь убежище, но Хакс, видимо, был из тех, чей разум способен выработать иммунитет даже к Страху Силы. Может, используй Кайло привычный джедаям Обман Разума, Хакс и вовсе бы на него не повелся.

— Что… — Генерал вскочил и уставился на сумку, которую до сих пор держал в руках. — Рен? Что происходит?  
— Я спасаю вам жизнь, генерал, — честно ответил Кайло.  
— В смысле? Кто хочет убить меня? Брукс? — Хакс подался чуть вперед, словно пес, готовый броситься.  
— Нет. Сноук.  
— Сноук? Да ну, бред. С чего ему меня убивать, «Старкиллер» готов едва ли наполовину.  
— По той же причине, по которой я вас спасаю.  
— Какой? — спросил Хакс севшим голосом.

Кайло хмыкнул — вокодер сделал звук резким и неприятным.

— Из-за моих дружеских чувств к вам.  
— Надеюсь, сейчас вы признаетесь, магистр, что это все глупая шутка, — Хакс ткнул в его сторону пальцем, — и мы вернемся назад.  
— Вам так надоело жить?  
— Я все еще генерал.  
— Ненадолго, — сказал Кайло преувеличенно спокойно. — Мы можем вернуться — тогда вас точно убьют. Можете вернуться сами — и вас убьют, просто по другой причине, на всякий случай, так сказать. Еще есть вариант, что я вернусь без вас, тогда вы, скорее всего, сможете сменить имя и где-нибудь затеряться.

Кайло понадеялся, что Хакс не будет бросаться на приборную панель и пытаться развернуть шаттл самостоятельно, но, видимо, тот прекрасно осознавал, что их физические силы не равны.

— Вам стоит порадоваться, что я не желаю возвращаться.

Хакс вскинул подбородок.

— Хочешь, чтобы я поверил, что ты пойдешь против Сноука, Рен? Тот, кто ему каждый раз ноги целовал? С этими вашими… ситхскими… штуками… — генерал оскалился. — Скорее я поверю, что ты сам решил меня убить, чтобы выслужиться перед ним!

Кайло стукнул по панели, включая автопилот, и выбрался из кресла. Он мог понять Хакса: тот, вероятно, привык знать, каким будет завтрашний день. Таким же, как и вчерашний — размеренным и скучным: доклады, приказы, совещания. Он считал себя важным — наверное, из-за «Старкиллера», — но, честно говоря, ссылаясь на собственный опыт, Кайло не был уверен, важен ли даже он сам для Сноука, не то что один из множества генералов.

— Как видишь, иду, — ответил Рен, подходя ближе.  
— С чего бы это?! — крикнул Хакс почти ему в лицо.  
— Потому что я так захотел!

Шаттл тряхнуло. Хакс повалился вперед и был вынужден вцепиться в Кайло, чтобы не упасть.

— В нас стреляют. — Кайло бросился обратно к пульту. — Все еще не веришь, что тебя хотят убить?

Хакс занял кресло второго пилота, моментально став собранным и вроде даже спокойным.

— Меня больше интересует, почему тебя тоже хотят убить?  
— Сноук не очень любит, когда его приказы игнорируют.  
— И что он тебе приказал?! — Включенные щиты шаттла приняли на себя второй выстрел, но грохот все равно пришлось перекрикивать.  
— Лучше тебе не знать!

В атакующем их корабле Кайло узнал один из модифицированных специально для их небольшого ордена истребитель. Это было и хорошо — тот вмещал лишь одного пилота, — и плохо — шаттл не мог похвастать маневренностью и арсеналом, чтобы сражаться с ним на равных.

— Это кто-то из рыцарей. Придется туго, — сообщил он Хаксу.  
— Да ты, я погляжу, оптимист! — едко сказал Хакс. — Где мы находимся? Я уже не спрашиваю, куда ты планировал лететь!  
— Курс на Такодану, но я планировал свернуть раньше и затеряться. Сейчас мы где-то на полпути туда.

Шаттл тряхнуло еще раз. Хакс вцепился в подлокотники и закрыл глаза.

— У нас нет такого оружия, чтобы пробить щиты этого корабля, я прав?  
— Да.  
— Ладно. — Хакс принялся менять настройки консоли. — Ладно. Мы можем хоть как-нибудь отбиться?

Кайло прикинул шансы успеха единственной безумной затеи, пришедшей в голову. Риск велик, вероятность положительного исхода зависит от благосклонности Силы к нему, но, с другой стороны, что им терять?

— Да. Если ты возьмешь управление кораблем на себя и будешь держать нас в максимально стабильном положении.  
— Ну, я могу постараться. — Хакс вцепился в штурвал и развернул шаттл в сторону.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Направляюсь к ближайшей планете, подходящей для жизни. Если нас собьют, будет шанс выжить.

Кайло не знал, насколько Хакс хороший пилот, но особого выбора у него все равно не было. Во всяком случае, тот вел себя достаточно уверенно, чтобы понадеяться, что они останутся живы в ближайшие сколько-то минут, пока Кайло собирается с силами и Силой.

Он закрыл глаза и попытался отрешиться от происходящего. Глубоко внутри бурлило раздражение, и Кайло начал раздувать его, как раздувают огонь, бросая в жерло очага обиду, разочарование и злость, которых у него всегда было в избытке.

Нет покоя, есть только страсть. Есть его порывы и желания, которым хотят помешать.

Сила забурлила, подпитываемая окончательно разгоревшейся яростью. Хотелось дать ей выход, сломать что-нибудь, ударить, разрубить…

Вместо этого Кайло что есть мочи потянулся к истребителю и нанес по нему удар воображаемой плетью, целясь в орудия.

— С ним что-то случилось! — злорадно сообщил Хакс.  
— А то я не знаю, — оскалился Кайло.  
— Мы, кстати, теряем высоту, правый двигатель почти умер.

Обделенная морями планета под ними становилась все ближе. На темной её стороне мерцало несколько точек света, и Хакс как мог пытался скорректировать их падение в сторону населенных мест. Истребитель с поврежденными орудиями неустанно следовал за ними.

— Это Джакку. Ну, я надеюсь, что это Джакку, — сообщил он Кайло.  
— Нужно максимально мягко приземлиться. В бою на земле я куда больше уверен в победе.  
— Я очень на это надеюсь.

Кайло, в отличие от Хакса, мало что знал о Джакку. Судя по всему, это была одна из тех пустынных планет, где любит прятаться всякое отребье, а единственное возможное производство находится в скудных шахтах. На таких планетах убивают за каплю воды и кусок сухпайка, впрочем, во многих других местах убивают и просто так.

Он попытался максимально придержать шаттл у поверхности Силой, но их все равно тряхнуло так, что Хакс приложился лицом о панель.

— Будь здесь, — велел ему Кайло. — Я убью его и вернусь.  
— Я очень на это надеюсь, — пробормотал Хакс, закрывая нос рукой.

Снаружи было холодно — Кайло почувствовал стылый воздух через одежду, — и чрезвычайно пустынно. Песок и еще песок от горизонта до горизонта, на фоне которого их корабли выглядели как нечто совершенно чужеродное.

— Викрул, — поприветствовал Кайло спрыгнувшего противника.  
— Сноук сказал, что у тебя есть шанс искупить свое непослушание. Убей рыжего и возвращайся.  
— Что-то незаметно было, что у меня есть шанс. Ты очень реалистично пытался убить меня.  
— Это уже личное, предатель. — Викрул вскинул косу, бросаясь в бой.

В полумраке пустынной ночи меч Кайло сиял ярче факела. Коса Викрула была достаточно прочной, чтобы выдерживать удары светового меча, но самому рыцарю недоставало мастерства, чтобы на равных сражаться с тем, кто именовал себя ситхом. Кайло проткнул его насквозь — меч вошел в грудь по рукоять, сжигая противнику легкие.

— Это тоже личное, — сказал Кайло.

Викрул захрипел и вцепился в гарду меча двумя руками, игнорируя жар плазмы. Ему хватило секундного замешательства Кайло для последней пакости перед смертью. Викрул не был обучен тонкостям владения Силой, он использовал её грубо, как волну или порыв, и этого порыва было более чем достаточно, чтобы и без того нестабильный кайбер-кристалл в мече окончательно треснул и взорвался, разнеся рукоять на осколки — от серьезного ранения Кайло спасла только удача.

Кайло сделал шаг назад. Стало не хватать воздуха, и он стянул шлем, отбросив его в сторону.

— Ты жив, — раздалось из-за спины.

Нос Хакса пересекала темная кровоточащая полоса, но в целом он, даже растрепанный, выглядел неплохо.

— Я жив.


	2. 2-1

До рассвета они перекинулись от силы десятком слов. Нужно было разобраться, какие стартовые ресурсы им доступны, выбрать, что нести с собой, а что бросить. С двух кораблей у них были один фонарь и шесть гигиенических и три медицинских набора, один из которых пришлось вскрыть, чтобы обработать повреждения на лице Хакса. К счастью, нос сломан не был — только рассечена кожа. Кайло смыл запекшуюся кровь и наложил темную полоску бакта-пластыря, надеясь, что восстанавливающие силы бакты окажутся сильнее его медицинского антиталанта и шрама не останется.

Хакс стойко терпел грубоватые махинации, то и дело косясь на лицо Кайло и отводя взгляд. Кайло примерно представлял, что творится у Хакса в голове — он наслушался о своей внешности достаточно за период жизни, когда еще не носил шлем. Множество мнений от людей, которым, вообще-то, стоило бы помолчать. О том, что он, как ни странно, совсем не похож ни на мать, ни на отца. Далеко не так красив, как его известные родственники. Что у него странные уши, и нос, и челюсть скошена, и тому подобное — якобы в шутку, словно ему хотелось об этом шутить.

— Что? — в конце концов не выдержал Кайло.  
— Я думал, ты забрак, — обиженно сказал Хакс, словно и правда расстроился, что Кайло оказался не забраком.  
— Это почему?  
— Не знаю. — Хакс пожал плечами. — Мне так казалось.

С едой дела обстояли немного лучше, чем с медикаментами. Её, как и воду, Кайло сложил в вещмешок, найденный в истребителе Викрула. Навскидку, если в меру экономить, еды им должно было хватить максимум на полторы недели, а значит, нужно было найти ближайшее поселение как можно быстрее. Тем более что с водой дела обстояли не так хорошо: количество фляг предполагало источник.

Хуже всего дела обстояли с оружием. Чужую косу Кайло взвесил в руке, но брать с собой не стал — та была больше для причинения боли врагам, чем для быстрого эффективного убийства, а значит, у них оставался только один бластер на двоих. О потере меча он старался не думать. Да, тот был далек от идеала, он был треснут и нестабилен, но разве сам Кайло, если подумать, не был таким же?

Меча на поясе не хватало физически, но вероятность заполучить новый в их ситуации стремилась к нулю. Кайбер-кристаллы не валяются на земле, не продаются на местном рынке, и Хакс уж точно не припрятал один из них в кармане. Повезет, если Кайло найдет хотя бы приличный обыкновенный меч на каком-нибудь рынке или нечто другое, что ляжет в руку.

Осколки прежнего он завернул в обрывок собственного плаща и похоронил в песке.

Хакс переоделся, бережно упаковал форму в сумку и замер в раздумьях, смотря на форменные сапоги. Те были слишком тяжелы, чтобы нести их с собой, и бывший, но не желающий этого признавать генерал, вздохнув, бросил их в сторону шаттла. Кайло не мог не отметить про себя, что обычная одежда Хакса была подобрана с большим умом. В серовато-зеленом, в меру потрепанном одеянии он мог сойти за кого угодно — от торговца металлоломом до наемника. Бакта-пластырь на лице только дополнял картину.

Шлем Кайло спрятал в сумку. Тот имел плохую славу в галактике, как и само имя Кайло Рена, но избавляться от него было нельзя.

— Джакку — планета мусорщиков. Можно попробовать снять с кораблей детали поценнее и попробовать продать, — предложил Хакс. — Лучше всего, конечно, слить топливо, но у нас нет тары для него.  
— Их нужно сжечь. Не хочу, чтобы нас выследили.  
— Сначала снять, потом сжечь, в чем проблема?  
— Ладно, — нехотя согласился Кайло. — Что там не слишком большое?

Переходники к коллекторам солнечной энергии на истребителе, на которые сперва понадеялся Хакс, были расколоты пополам. Вытащив второй, он выругался и что есть сил швырнул в корпус корабля. Кайло усиленно делал вид, что совершенно ни при чем. Будь хоть один корабль на ходу, он предпочел бы долететь до ближайшего рынка и продать его целиком, сбив погоню со следа, но тратить время на починку сломанного было бы совсем глупо.

Небо полностью посерело, когда Хакс с помощью подручных средств достал другую деталь, какую-то часть гипердвигателя, и сбросил её вниз.

— Вот, — выдохнул он. — Это стоит денег.

Деталь не только стоила денег, но и весила раз в пятнадцать больше, чем Кайло ожидал при её размере. Ему хотелось поспорить с Хаксом, но времени не было.

Они отправились в путь с первыми лучами солнца Джакку, отбрасывая на песок длинные тени. В ту сторону, где Сила обещала поселение. Туда, где ярким пламенем пылали сломанные корабли, тело Викрула, маячки Ордена и куски былой жизни.

***

По мере того как тени укорачивались, а воздух — горячел, идти становилось все тяжелее и тяжелее. Кайло через подошвы сапог чувствовал, как раскаляется песок под безжалостным солнцем Джакку, и вскоре пожалел, что одет в черное.

Хотелось выпить воду — всю, залпом, и еще вылить себе на голову, но это было одно из тех безумных желаний, которые приходят в голову измученным жарой путникам.

Хаксу было еще хуже, чем ему. Он словно выбрался из подземелья, где отвык от солнца, и обгорел еще утром, после чего был вынужден снять куртку и набросить её себе на голову. Ожог выглядел странно: на покрасневшем лице Хакса проступили многочисленные светлые пятна, в основном на лбу и подбородке. Была ли то особенность кожи или же нечто похожее на шрамы — те, что не видны, пока не загоришь, — неизвестно, а спрашивать Кайло не стал.

Разговоры только усиливали жажду. Пустыня тянулась от горизонта до горизонта, и если бы не Сила, работающая надежнее любого навигатора, то они точно бы потерялись. А так за ними оставалась полоса следов, которую довольно быстро уничтожал безжалостный ветер, а впереди, с каждым шагом все ближе и ближе, было поселение. А в нем, вполне вероятно, возможность вырваться с этой планеты.

Кайло пытался думать о хорошем, отвлекая самого себя от жары, песка и тошнотворно чистого неба без единого намека на облака. Идут ли на Джакку вообще дожди?

Первым делом им нужно будет найти новый корабль. Что-то быстрое и не особо примечательное. Затем убраться подальше от владений Первого Ордена, но и не приближаться к Республике. Залечь на дно — на планете вроде Джакку, только не такой пустынной и жаркой. А потом… потом он разберется по мере поступления проблем. Главное, чтобы Хакс добрался до пункта с кораблем и не загнулся по дороге.

К тому моменту как солнце достигло зенита, они нашли укрытие в тени куска металла, в котором Кайло с удивлением опознал крыло от T-65B.

— Битва на Джакку, — сказал Хакс, почти падая на песок. — Пятый год после битвы при Явине. Окончательный крах Старой Империи.

Он открыл флягу с водой, сделал глоток, плеснул воды в ладонь и смочил лицо.

— Крифф, не представляю, как тут вообще можно сражаться в таком пекле.  
— Когда нет выбора — приходится сражаться. — Кайло сел на небольшом расстоянии от него, пристроил сумку рядом. Тень от крыла не давала сильной прохлады, но это было лучше, чем ничего.

Они вскрыли пайки. Хакс ел с каким-то особо тоскливым выражением лица, хотя паек был самый обычный, как и любой другой, производимый Первым Орденом, даже не особо высохший. Кайло вспомнилось, как пару лет назад ему и другим рыцарям пришлось есть такие же, только пострадавшие от воды — те раскисли и выглядели совсем непрезентабельно.

— Неделю назад я был уверен в завтрашнем дне, а теперь меня хочет убить Сноук, хотя я не понимаю, за что, — едко сказал Хакс, сминая упаковку и засовывая её в сумку. — Где я свернул не туда, скажи мне, Рен.

Кайло молчал.

— Прием? Я хочу знать, ради чего жарюсь на этой проклятой планете.  
— Сноук счел, что я слишком интересуюсь «Старкиллером» и… прочими делами, в которые ты вовлечен, поэтому решил, что это помешает моему обучению, — завуалированно ответил Кайло.

Хакс моргнул.

— А ты… не знаю, не мог пойти к нему и сказать, что ничего такого нет, не убивайте генерала?  
— Не мог.  
— Крифф, — ругнулся Хакс. — Ты врешь.  
— Нет.  
— Врешь! Тут есть что-то другое, я нутром чувствую, что ты что-то скрываешь.  
— Нет, — упрямо повторил Кайло.  
— Ну и пфасск с тобой. — Хакс было дернулся, чтобы демонстративно уйти, но остановился и всего лишь отодвинулся к краю тени, где остался сидеть с максимально недовольным выражением лица.  
— Ты жив. Порадуйся этому, — буркнул Кайло.

На лице Хакса расцвела очень недобрая улыбка.

— По-ра-до-ва-ться? — протянул он по слогам. — ПОРАДОВАТЬСЯ?!

Казалось, что сейчас Хакс изойдет ядом, впрочем, так и вышло.

— Порадоваться, значит?! Я, черт подери, неизвестно где в заднице галактики с… с тобой! Я потерял все! Понимаешь?! Вся моя жизнь — она там, положена к ногам Первого Ордена, с первой, крифф, минуты! Я работал ради этого всего годами, поднимался с самых бантовых низов, и ты не представляешь, чего мне это стоило, потому что приходилось всем, блядь, доказывать, чего я стою! Я заработал КАЖДУЮ! ПОЛОСКУ! НА! СВОЕМ! РУКАВЕ! — Хакс ткнул в его сторону пальцем. — Три года! Три года, Рен, и «Старкиллер» был бы достроен! Три года до моего окончательного триумфа! И что?! Я здесь, меня разыскивает Первый Орден за преступление, в котором я совершенно не виноват, и ты говоришь мне… радоваться.

Он таки подскочил, но там, где он теперь сидел, крыло опускалось к земле ниже его роста, и порыв Хакса был встречен препятствием. Приложившись головой о дюрасталь, Хакс взвыл и упал обратно на песок. Теперь его лицо было настолько несчастным и искаженным болью, что гнев, который Кайло почти безуспешно пытался подавить, исчез, отсеченный сутью альфы — омега страдает, омегу нужно утешить.

Утешать Хакса было опасно — тот только и ждал новой причины сорваться. Кайло потянулся к нему Силой — невесомо, чтобы можно было спутать с ветром, — и… погладил? В любом случае это было самое мягкое воздействие в его жизни — больше физическое, чем ментальное.

— Почему я? — пробормотал Хакс, пряча лицо в коленях.

Кайло поджал губы. Вопрос был резонным. Ответ на него Хаксу, наверное, не понравился бы.

Потому что он необычный и заставил Кайло чувствовать азарт? Или, может, дело только в запахе — таком удивительно прекрасном именно для него? Может, будь Хакс обычным, все было бы иначе. Сила не стала бы посылать ему видений, Кайло вошел бы в каюту к Хаксу, и тот не убежал бы — сам снял бы с него шлем, сам толкнул на кровать и забрался сверху. А может, милостиво позволил уложить себя — без страха, криков и всего того, что до сих пор вызывало у Кайло легкую тошноту. И прекрасная белая спина расцвела бы следами от его поцелуев, а не жуткими темными отметинами.

Кайло одернул себя, чувствуя, что штаны становятся тесноваты. Он скосил взгляд — Хакс спал сидя, вымотавшись от долгой ходьбы и эмоциональных переживаний. Любой шум мог его разбудить, а уходить из тени не хотелось.

Рен вздохнул, чувствуя, как летят в криффов ад все те установки, которые вбивали ему в голову последние годы, и сел ровнее. С той поры, когда он боролся с подобными вещами с помощью медитации, прошло больше десяти лет.

***

Путь до селения занял еще несколько часов, большинство из которых ушло на подъем в гору, с которой они и увидели низенькие дома и живых существ. Может, в другой раз Кайло бы как-то показал свою радость от достижения цели, но не сегодня.

Во время медитации с ним связался Сноук, из-за чего Кайло с яростным воплем разбудил Хакса, выныривая в реальный мир. Сноук повторил слова Викрула — убей Хакса и возвращайся, а когда Кайло отказал ему, вспылил:

— Глупец! То, что ты так ненавидел в себе все время, свет в тебе — он становится сильнее с каждым днем! То, что ты чувствуешь, — не удел темной стороны, в этом нет страстей и порывов!

После этого Кайло вскипел и послал Сноука, перепугав Хакса внезапным воплем.

Они продолжали идти, и Хакс поглядывал на него с опаской, как на сумасшедшего.

Как бы Кайло ни хотелось это признавать, но Сноук был прав: свет в нем, тот слабый огонек, что упорно не желал затухать и в особо тяжелые дни тянул назад, вспыхнул намного ярче. Сперва замаскировался под негодование и тягу к свободе, но теперь, подпитываемый его желанием защитить Хакса, набрался смелости и словно насмехался над Кайло. Будто знал, что сейчас он не будет с ним бороться.

Селение было очень маленьким: с десяток хижин, похожих на кучки грязи, колодец и какая-то небольшая башенка. Жителей было еще меньше: только беты, которых проще было учуять, чем увидеть; у колодца набирала воду лишь одна женщина с темной, высушенной местным солнцем кожей и сложным головным убором из полосок ткани.

— Наш корабль потерпел крушение. — Кайло махнул рукой в сторону. — Где мы?

Женщина помолчала, изучающе разглядывая их.

— Латима, — наконец-то сказала она и протянула Хаксу каменную чашу с водой.  
— О боги, спасибо. — Хакс принялся жадно глотать воду. Кайло заметил, как сильно его шатало — конечно, бывший генерал не привык к любого рода длинным путешествиям.  
— Нам нужно убраться с планеты. Может, кто-нибудь здесь берет пассажиров?

Женщина взяла у Хакса пустую чашу, набрала из ведра еще и снова протянула её ему.

— Нет. Здесь нет. Все корабли там, — она указала на север. — Пост Ниима. Там все. Все корабли, поставки, все там.  
— Насколько далеко этот пост? — Кайло проводил взглядом третью чашу. Хакс уже не глотал воду, пил мелкими глотками и выглядел так счастливо, как никогда прежде.  
— Далеко.  
— Нам нужен спидер, можно ли его купить или взять в аренду?  
— Нет, сейчас тут нет спидеров.

Хакс принял из рук женщины четвертую чашку.

— Извините, а почему вы ему даете воду, а мне нет? — обиженно спросил Кайло.  
— Тебе нужны были ответы — я дала тебе ответы, — абсолютно спокойно ответила местная жительница. — А твоему спутнику нужна вода — я дала ему воды.

Хакс сдавленно фыркнул и протянул воду Кайло. Вода была зубодробительно холодная — вероятно, из-за глубины колодца, — и он почувствовал, как она буквально остужает его изнутри.

— Я пойду расспрошу сам, — сказал Хакс, трогая бакту на лице и морщась. — Посторожи сумки.

Кайло сел у колодца и принялся рассматривать Латиму поверх чашки, содержимое которой растягивал, как некогда в детстве сладости. Хакс подошел к другой местной жительнице, похожей на рептилию. Та, вынужденная отвлечься от работы, выслушала его, затем указала куда-то в сторону. Хакс спросил что-то еще, получил ответ, кивнул и принялся чертить пальцем в воздухе, переспрашивая. Рептилия указала на башенку. Хакс сказал что-то еще и пошел к следующей фигуре чуть дальше.

Кайло на несколько минут прикрыл глаза, заставляя тело наконец-то расслабиться — то упорно не желало верить, что сегодня им уже не надо никуда идти и можно просто сидеть.

Латима располагалась то ли на каменном плато, то ли на сильно утоптанной земле — в любом случае здесь, чувствуя близкое присутствие воды, то тут, то там росли какие-то небольшие цветы и другая растительность. Дверей в домах местных не было — их заменяли жесткие занавески, а рядом с жилищами высились горы ящиков и корзин. Все были заняты, и на Кайло почти не обращали внимания.

— Я разузнал, — сказал Хакс, садясь рядом с ним. Оглянувшись, он нашел плоский камешек. — Мы тут — это Латима, — Хакс нарисовал на земле крестик. — Это Мерезу — такая же деревня. Кри-и-а-ту вот здесь. Потом чертова пустошь и вот здесь, восточнее — Туанул. Оттуда нужно двигаться на восток — тогда попадем на Путь Пилигримов, там есть Старый Меру, место, где можно остановиться, и дальше уже пост Ниима. Если пойти на юг от Туанул, то по дороге будет Кладбище Звездных Кораблей и тот же Путь Пилигримов, но надо будет шагать строго на восток, и там нет перевалочных пунктов.  
— А если идти от Туанул на юго-запад? — спросил Кайло.

Хакс со скептическим выражением процарапал глубокую широкую полосу от Старого Меру до Кладбища.

— То придется перелезать через Ущелье Кельвина. Хочешь?  
— Нет.  
— Ну вот, а то я думал, что ты совсем дурак. — Хакс не дал Кайло возможности огрызнуться и продолжил: — Это все хорошие новости. Теперь плохие. У нас нет транспорта, и тут мы его не найдем с вероятностью в девяносто девять процентов.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что не перебивай. На западе от этой вот обжитой полосы, — Хакс показал область на своей схеме, — есть шахты. Почти все местные работают там. Работа вахтовая, поэтому следующие две недели здесь ни одного спидера.  
— Крифф, — ругнулся Кайло. — Что-то еще?  
— Кредиты здесь не в ходу. Основная валюта — пайки. Вот та башенка — единственная лавка в округе.  
— Пошли. — Кайло поднялся. — В лавку.

В лавке было очень мрачно и очень бедно, как и во всем остальном селении. Сухонький дедок настороженно смотрел, пока Кайло пытался вытащить из сумки чертову деталь, которая за время пути, кажется, стала весить втрое больше, чем раньше. Наконец-то преуспев, Рен почти мстительно стукнул ею о металлический прилавок.

— Вот.

Владелец лавки поджал губы и стал еще больше похож на печеный плод мейлуруна.

— Я дам за это полтора пайка. — Дед выложил на стол два куска чего-то, мало различимого в полумраке, запаянного в полиэтилен.

У Кайло перед глазами промелькнул весь путь, который он преодолел, отбивая себе спину проклятой железякой.

— Чего?!  
— Полтора пайка. Это вещь Первого Ордена, я не дам полную цену. Имперские — те да, Империи больше нет, но тут я сильно рискую.  
— Ты сказал, что это стоит денег, — рявкнул Кайло, повернувшись к Хаксу.  
— Потому что это усилитель гипердвигателя, конечно, он стоит!  
— Я тащил эту гадину на себе последние полдня!  
— Будто я знал, что так получится! — Хакс оскалился.  
— А я говорил, что к черту эту дрянь!  
— Я дам сто пайков, — подал голос продавец.

От удивления оба замолчали.

— За что? — спросил Кайло, понимая, что это какие-то невообразимые деньги здесь.  
— За омегу, — продавец указал на Хакса. — Сто пайков.

Даже в полумраке, несмотря на пятна от солнечных ожогов, Кайло увидел, как Хакс резко побледнел.

— Сто двадцать.  
— Он не продается. — Кайло сгреб со стола свои полтора пайка за железяку и, схватив Хакса под руку, вывел из лавки.

Они спрятались в тени у одного из пустующих домов, чей хозяин, видимо, был сейчас в шахте. Солнце клонилось к закату, тени становились все длиннее. Вытащив вскрытый меднабор, Кайло сменил бакта-пластырь на лице Хакса и щедро нанес восстанавливающий спрей на солнечные ожоги.

— Мы не в Первом Ордене, — сипло сказал Хакс.  
— Очевидно.  
— Меня могут продать. Я забыл, что тут… чертово рабство, Рен.  
— Никто тебя не продаст, — попытался утешить его Кайло, но без особого успеха.

Вероятно, для Хакса за последние сутки было слишком много потрясений. Он прекрасно знал о нравах за пределами «Финализатора», но они казались ему не более чем страшилками. Хакс все же вырос на территории Первого Ордена, его устои были нормой для него. Он привык к правам, дарованным законами Ордена, и теперь чувствовал себя дико в резко изменившемся мире.

На Чандрилле, как и во всей остальной Новой Республике, рабство было вне закона, но омеги носили ошейники — просто на всякий случай, а для Кайло то, что его дед, великий Скайуокер, будучи альфой, был также и рабом, всегда оставалось просто фактом. Ужасы перестают быть ужасами, когда становятся привычными.

— Если кто-то потянет к тебе руки, я их ему поотрываю, — буркнул Кайло, надеясь, что это прозвучало не очень по-собственнически.  
— Я уже совершенно не понимаю происходящее. — Хакс покачал головой.

Кайло не ответил.

Он тоже успел запутаться.

Оставаться на месте было нельзя, поэтому вариант подождать пару недель и заполучить спидер пришлось отмести.

— До Мерезу три дня пешего пути, дальше деревни будут чаще. Будем идти ночью, днем где-нибудь спрячемся — в пустыне до криффа много обломков, можно будет пересидеть. Может, нам попадется кто-то со спидером по пути, но это вряд ли.

Хакс взял два пайка и выменял их на две миски горячей пищи у женщины, которую они встретили первой у колодца. Кайло позавидовал умению Хакса нравиться людям. Или, может, их подкупал его внешний вид: серый цвет и свободная одежда были ему к лицу, как и растрепанная прическа — пригладить волосы было никак.

У них было около шести часов до того момента, как солнце сядет и мир окутает блаженная прохлада, и Хакс решил потратить их на сон — у той же стены пустующего дома, подложив под голову сумку. Кайло хотелось последовать его примеру, но были дела, с которыми мог справиться только он сам.

Погрузившись в медитацию, он вынырнул тут же — в Латиме, словно застывшей во времени, ни ветерка, ни движения, только Кайло, готовый действовать.

Он стянул с себя плащ, куртку и тунику, отбросил их в сторону и резким движением, чтобы не начать сомневаться, запустил руку себе под ребро. Было больно — вполне реальной иллюзорной болью, от которой мозг бился в агонии и требовал прекратить. Прекращать было нельзя — Кайло уже делал это один раз, сделает и во второй.

Может, для кого-то другого разрыв связи выглядел иначе, но его научили именно так. Возможно, специально, чтобы Кайло не пожелал этого повторить, сомневаясь в правильности выбранного пути.

Запуская руку все глубже и глубже, он в конце концов добрался до тугого узла веревок за клеткой ребер и выдернул его наружу. Нити связей вились, как живые змеи — теперь их было куда меньше, чем в прошлый раз. В прошлый раз ему было… шестнадцать? Семнадцать? Сноук вел его, указывал, как и что делать, и Кайло послушно разрывал связи одну за другой — с матерью, отцом, учителем.

Создавать их было так легко — не то что уничтожать. Когда у него не осталось ни одной, он вдруг почувствовал себя невероятно одиноким — и невероятно независимым одновременно.

Сноук, скорее всего, почувствовал его намерение, когда Кайло взялся за мерцающую красным связь.

— Нет! Одумайся! Ты не…

Кайло дернул изо всех сил, вырывая её из себя, и едва сдержался, чтобы не заорать от боли.

— Голосообщение не может быть доставлено, — сказал он эху Сноука, пытаясь отдышаться.

Теперь у него оставались лишь обрывки, тусклые, не убранные полностью из-за давней сентиментальности, и одна живая, хоть и тонкая, пока что ничего не значащая из-за того, что не получала отклика с другой стороны, — к Хаксу. Кайло бережно убрал их назад и заставил рану исчезнуть.

Планета делала оборот за двадцать шесть часов. Время еще было. Теперь — еще больше времени.

***

Идти ночью было легче — на Джакку полностью отсутствовало световое загрязнение. Ночное небо становилось невероятно ярким, а света двух спутников планеты было более чем достаточно, чтобы видеть дорогу. Ориентироваться снова приходилось по живым существам впереди: Хакс шёл за Кайло, а Кайло — за Силой.

Пустыня превратилась в пустошь с редкой растительностью и снова в пустыню. Дважды им пришлось делать крюк, чтобы обойти потенциально зыбучие пески, и ещё раз, чтобы миновать странного вида скалы. Кайло подозревал, что у местных на примете есть какой-то другой путь, но не знал его.

К середине ночи они набрели на массив темных скал странной формы, причудливо обточенных ветром или чем-то вроде него — Кайло не разбирался.

— Здесь был бой, — сказал Хакс, касаясь одной из них. — Атаковали сверху наземные цели. Тут было плато или просто одна большая скала.

Кайло посмотрел на пейзаж с этой точки зрения и понял, что тот прав и необычный рельеф создан оружием — выстрелами бластеров и разрывом ракет. Оставалось надеяться, что все сдетонировало еще тогда, давным-давно, и сейчас они не идут по засыпанной песком смерти. В любом случае личное чувство опасности Кайло молчало.

— Посидим тут? — спросил Хакс и, не дожидаясь ответа, со стоном расположился на одном из камней.

Дорога — короткий отдых, совмещенный с очень поздним ужином, — снова дорога. Еще две ночи, не считая этой, и они смогут попытать удачи в следующем селении.

Кайло запрокинул голову, вглядываясь в небо. Джакку при всем желании не могла бы жить за счет туризма, но, пожалуй, местные жители видели в ней свой шарм. Кайло здесь нравились только звезды — тем, что манили, звали за собой, заставляли верить, что скоро они уберутся отсюда.

Хакс повторил за ним, повел головой, словно понимал, где какое созвездие, и нашел среди россыпи точек Азар. Разобрать в полумраке выражение его лица было сложно, четко выделялась только полоска бакты — Хакс решил не снимать её, пока не будет уверен, что все зажило полностью.

— До сих пор не могу уложить все это в голове, — глухо сказал Хакс.  
— Насчет чего?  
— Насчет «Старкиллера». Я думал, Сноук будет умнее.

Кайло стиснул зубы. Опять эта песнь про «Старкиллер» — видимо, у Хакса были на него большие планы, что, впрочем, логично. Вероятно, только из-за курирования такого большого проекта Хакс и стал самым молодым генералом в истории Первого Ордена.

— Да достроят они его, успокойся.  
— Ты так уверен? — ядовито протянул Хакс.  
— Да, уверен. Там уже наверняка всем заправляет Прайд и все идет своим чередом и без тебя. Взрывают горы, вырубают леса и…  
— Крифф, Рен! Иногда мне кажется, что ты вроде как умный и понятливый, но потом я вижу, что нет!

Выказывая свое недовольство его компанией, Хакс сгреб сумку и переселился с ней на десяток метров в сторону, демонстративно повернувшись спиной.

И пфасск с ним. У Кайло уже даже сил злиться на него не было. Точнее, у него почему-то не получалось действительно злиться на Хакса, хотя порой тот просто неимоверно бесил своей тягой к старой жизни. Конечно, на «Финализаторе» у него был статус, и условия, и все прочее, но они были и у Кайло. Они в одной лодке — глупое сравнение в условиях вездесущего песка, — и с этим ничего не поделать.

У Кайло был меч.

Хотя, может, еще дело в том, что Кайло уже и прежде бросал все, сжигал мосты. А может, в том, что это он поджег мосты Хакса, не особо спросив его мнения в своем стремлении спасти ему жизнь — сложно сказать.

Почувствовав, что к нему подошли, Хакс резко засунул что-то шуршащее в карман, но включенный датапад прятать не стал.

— Это я придумал «Старкиллер», если ты не понял, — сказал он, взвешивая датапад в руке. — Я придумал его, я воплотил его в чертежах, и… меня заметили.

Кайло сел в метре от Хакса, приготовившись слушать и, возможно, даже верить, хотя то, о чем он говорил, звучало, пожалуй, странно. Куда реальнее выглядела версия о группе ученых, которые разрабатывали оружие много лет, чем одна амбициозная омега.

— В базе данных Ордена на каждую часть «Старкиллера» есть десяток чертежей, призванные сбить с толку тех, кто попытается украсть информацию.  
— И какой из них правильный?  
— Да никакой, — сказал Хакс. — Сноук думает, что знает, какой верный, но на деле он всего лишь наиболее похож на правильный вариант. Отличия минимальны, но существенны в общем масштабе. Я курирую… курировал этот проект и заменял его на правильный по мере строительства. Все на случай, если… на такой вот случай.

Хакс стукнул каблуком сапога по камню, на котором сидел.

— Без меня оно все буквально развалится. Пройдет три или даже четыре года — и Илум разлетится на куски, потому что термоосцилятор будет конфликтовать с накопителем. И тогда все подумают: «Как жаль, что мы избавились от Хакса!» — он грустно рассмеялся и наклонился вперед, словно желая спрятаться под курткой. — Есть, конечно, вероятность, что у них откуда-то возьмется гениальный инженер, который соотнесет все между собой и исправит чертежи, но это очень маловероятно.

Где-то далеко на востоке ночное небо прочертил огонек улетающего звездолета.

— Что ж. — Хакс спрыгнул с камня и повернулся к Кайло, взвешивая в руке датапад. — Не доставайся же ты никому!

С этими словами он со всей силы ударил планшетом по камню. С третьего удара датапад брызнул осколками.

— Пообещай мне, Кайло, что я увижу взрыв Илума.  
— Обещаю, — на автомате согласился Кайло, пораженный происходящим.  
— Идем. — Хакс закинул сумку на плечо. — Нам нужно найти убежище до рассвета, чтобы пересидеть криффову жару.

Возвращаясь за своей поклажей и догоняя Хакса, Кайло с плохо сдерживаемой радостью отметил, что данное им обещание предполагает, что через три года они все еще будут вместе.

***

Кайло мог только позавидовать умению Хакса засыпать.

Хаксу было достаточно принять горизонтальное положение, обнять сумку, которая служила ему подушкой, и он словно бы умирал на несколько часов — лежал недвижимо, пока Кайло вслушивался в чужое, едва различимое дыхание.

У него самого так никогда не получалось — даже когда он был вусмерть уставшим. В голову лезли дурацкие мысли — обилие дурацких мыслей, даже больше, чем раньше, когда он просыпался среди ночи с мыслью, что над ним уже занесен световой меч и зеленое сияние сейчас оборвет его жизнь.

Кайло думал о том, успеет ли выхватить бластер, если их временное убежище найдут. Успеет ли остановить Силой чужой выстрел. Раньше он бы сжал рукоять меча — так, чтобы отразить удар без задержки, — но теперь у него не было меча.

Без меча Кайло чувствовал себя голым и совершенно беззащитным. Он слишком привык к его наличию, к отклику кристалла, который можно было при желании ощутить в силе. Проклятый Викрул знал, чем его действительно задеть.

Кайло согласился бы даже на свой первый ученический меч, но тот наверняка уже давно был уничтожен, как и многое другое из его прошлого.

В этот раз убежищем им служил полузасыпанный песком республиканский шаттл — они нашли его до рассвета и решили не рисковать с дальнейшими поисками. Остаться без тени под палящим солнцем было не лучшей перспективой.

Кайло проснулся от шуршания — Хакс потрошил остатки первого гигиенического набора. Заметив, что Кайло проснулся, бывший генерал, не отрывая от него взгляда, выдавил на пальцы средство для удаления волос и принялся размазывать его по подбородку.

— Что? Тебе тоже не помешает, выглядишь как бродяга.

Кайло коснулся собственной щеки.

— Ты выглядишь не лучше, — буркнул он, зарываясь пальцами в волосы.  
— Есть сухой шампунь. — Хакс качнул головой в сторону пакета. — Никогда не думал, что буду так радоваться тому, что голосовал за увеличение бюджета на содержимое средств для выживания в кораблях Ордена. Как знал.

Кайло потянулся за тюбиком. Хакс, ждущий смены цвета смеси на лице, принялся рыться в сумке, переупаковывая вещи. За прошедшие дни они успели израсходовать пайки, но упаковки Хакс отказывался выбрасывать в пустыне и упорно складывал их в коробку из-под меднабора.

При контакте с кожей раствор начинал ощутимо жечь. Кайло знал тех, кто методично пользовался только им, так как это замедляло появление растительности на лице, но сам предпочитал обычную бритву.

Хакс вышел наружу и вернулся, стирая с лица остатки средства. Без короткой бороды он сразу стал выглядеть в разы моложе, а полоса бакты придавала ему какой-то лихой вид.

— Ты убрал бачки, — заметил Кайло.  
— Ага, — кивнул Хакс. — У меня нет ни зеркала, ни возможности держать их в надлежащем виде. Так что когда-нибудь в другое время. Сейчас я вообще бы перекрасился, если бы мог.  
— Зачем?  
— Почему нет? Был бы менее заметным, да и толку от такого внешнего вида.  
— По-моему, очень красивый цвет. — Кайло потрогал щеку и решил, что раствор еще не сработал до конца. — Такой… порговый.  
— Хм. — Хакс вскинул брови. — Я не знаю, что такое «порговый», но сочту это за комплимент.  
— Порги — это птицы. — Кайло прищурился, вспоминая. — Не скажу, с какой планеты — я был там в далеком детстве, но они такие, — он руками показал примерный размер порга. — С большими глазами. И у глаз у них перья такого же цвета. Не помню, что мы делали на той планете, я был занят этими птицами.

Хакс кивнул, словно ему удалось представить порга по его кривому описанию.

— Звучит странно, но это лучшее, что мне когда-либо говорили о моих волосах.  
— На самом деле?  
— Ага, обычно я слышал что-то в духе… — Хакс скорчил мину и процедил, копируя кого-то: — Рыжая скотина. Или рыжая сволочь. Словно рыжесть — это мое главное достижение.

Прозвучало так, словно эти оскорбления совсем его не задевали. Или же уже давно перестали задевать.

Кайло поступил так же, как и Хакс: вышел наружу и сцарапал ногтями отлетающий пластами раствор вместе с щетиной. Без неопрятной бороды он стал чувствовать себя в разы лучше.

Жара набирала обороты, повернувшись на восток, Кайло сперва подумал, что видит мираж, но, потянувшись в ту сторону Силой, понял, что Мерезу ближе, чем можно было подумать — где-то в получасе ходьбы, — но ночью они не заметили его.

— Что это? — спросил Хакс, разглядывая паёк из Латимы. — Это совершенно не похоже на еду.  
— Вегмясо и поликрахмальный хлеб. — На территории Республики именно такого вида пайки были наиболее распространены.  
— Хлеб? — Хакс оживился.  
— Да, высыпаешь порошок в миску и заливаешь водой.  
— У нас нет мисок. — Хакс погрустнел.  
— Мерезу в миле отсюда. Можем пойти туда сейчас, вода все равно почти закончилась.

Хакс раздумывал над предложением несколько минут, наверняка оценивая собственное состояние, но в конце концов встал, закрыл молнию на сумке и почти выбежал из шаттла.

— Как мы не увидели, что оно так близко? Надеюсь, там есть спидер. И вода. И криффова миска. — Хакс уже собрался было было закинуть сумку на плечо, но Кайло его остановил.

Он стянул с плеч плащ, хотя и «плащом» его было не назвать. Скорее, кусок грубой ткани, потрепанный в боях, но Кайло упорно именовал его плащом. Он накинул его на плечи Хакса, оборачивая на манер шарфа или шали.

— Это зачем?  
— Чтобы избежать глупых вопросов. — Кайло подхватил сумку и пошел вперед. От мысли, что Хакс будет пахнуть как отмеченный им, бросило в жар.

Мерезу было таким же малолюдным селением, как и Латима. Такие же низенькие домики, такие же тканевые поднавесы, такие же молчаливые жители. Разве что колодца было два — первым делом они вдоволь напились и наполнили фляги водой.

Кайло спиной чувствовал присутствие нескольких альф — те поглядывали на Хакса, но не более. Если что-то и было у них в головах… неподходящего, то только планы.

Будь у Кайло меч — не было бы и планов. Висящая на поясе рукоять решала множество проблем до их появления.

Миску Кайло заполучил, внушив рептилиеподобному местному, что если тот не отдаст её, то очень пожалеет. Хакс миске обрадовался.

Они вернулись к колодцу, где Кайло распотрошил республиканские пайки, вытряхивая смесь, и залил её водой. Содержимое миски вспенилось, вздулось и приняло форму круглого хлебца.

— Никогда такого не видел, — восторженно сказал Хакс, осторожно касаясь хлеба. Тот быстро терял температуру после реакции и был уже едва теплым.

Впрочем, его энтузиазм быстро исчез, как и у любого другого, кто пробовал поликрахмальный хлеб. На вкус тот был чуть лучше песка, и Хакс дожевывал свою половину с таким скорбным выражением лица, что Кайло стало его жалко.

«Он слишком избалован, — подумал Кайло. — Еще немного — и начнет ныть и мешаться. С другой стороны, на Джакку за него дадут хорошую цену».

Кайло одернул себя и похолодел. Мысль была… чужеродной. Словно не его. Как он мог подумать об этом сейчас, когда минуту назад жалел Хакса, понадеявшегося на то, что хлеб будет похож на хлеб? Может, Сноук нашел новый способ как-то воздействовать на него, но это не новый способ, а старый. Кайло и раньше слышал эти усугубляющие его уныние и тоску мысли. Ему стоит еще раз пересмотреть свою защиту и разобраться с любым влиянием извне.

Хватит, надоели.

— Мы выберемся отсюда и улетим туда, где нормальная еда, — сказал он. — Нормальный хлеб. Никаких пайков.

Хакс только вздохнул, пряча лицо в черной ткани.

Со спидером им не повезло снова — местные работали на той же шахте, — и единственный оставшийся был полуразобранным. Выход был один: дождавшись вечера, они снова отправились в путь.

***

От пустыни портилось настроение. Монотонное движение, однообразный пейзаж, постоянная усталость. Разговаривать вслух не было сил, оставалось только перебирать собственные мысли, как камушки.

Кайло изо всех сил старался не думать, но не получалось. Во время последней медитации он потратил несколько часов в попытках понять, где именно прореха в его защите, как именно Сноук — или, может, даже не Сноук — навязывает ему свое мнение. И сколько лет Кайло наивно считал этот мерзкий голосок собственным? Очень долго, потому что именно сейчас он стал звучать ужасающе чужеродно — сейчас, когда Кайло словно выбрался из клетки.

Он не был джедаем, но и ситхом тоже не был.

Он не был даже Кайло Реном — теперь. Просто… просто «Рен», как зовет его Хакс, не догадываясь, что это имя когда-то принадлежало человеку, в какой-то степени до какого-то момента заменившего Кайло если не отца, то старшего брата. Звучало неплохо — в меру интересно, в меру распространенно, довольно обычно. То, что нужно, чтобы затерят…

Кайло едва не упал, запнувшись, почти сбитый с ног паникой. Чужой паникой, которую принесла ему Сила. Он обернулся — Хакс стоял далеко позади, прижимая руку к животу так, что не оставалось вариантов, чья это эмоция. Она и не могла быть чей-то еще — накануне Кайло еще раз внимательно изучил обрывки связей.

— Хакс? — позвал он.

Хакс не ответил.

— Что случилось? — спросил Кайло, подходя ближе.  
— У нас есть подавители… в меднаборе? — сдавленно спросил Хакс.  
— Были. Да, точно были. — Кайло открыл сумку, рывком вытащил нужный пакет. Таблеток была всего одна пластинка, но две такие же должны были быть и в других, запечатанных.

Хакс дрожащими руками выдавил три штуки в ладонь, уронил одну в песок, ругнулся, добавил третью из пластинки и проглотил, не запивая.

— Еще полторы недели. Я думал, у меня еще полторы недели, — сказал он, словно извиняясь.  
— Ты как, нормально? Идти можешь?  
— Пока… пока да. Это… только начало, но я уже испугался. — Хакс нервно хохотнул. — Зараза.

Кайло указал в сторону, где высился остов корабля размером с половину имперского бомбардировщика.

— Сможешь дойти? Пересидим там.

Хакс кивнул.

Из корабля, находящегося на пути странника, местные успели вынести все, что могло представлять ценность, оставив, по сути, дюрасталевую обшивку, до которой здесь никому не было дела. Ветер и время нанесли внутрь песка, но не настолько много, чтобы это стало проблемой.

— Через сколько таблетки подействуют? — спросил Кайло. За то время, что они добирались до убежища, запах Хакса стал только насыщеннее, и он пытался дышать максимально неглубоко.  
— Я… я не знаю. — Хакс оглянулся в поисках места, где можно было бы сесть и не напороться на что-нибудь острое, ржавое или не в меру сыпучее.

Кайло сел напротив него, расстегнул сумку и достал шлем. Щелкнул, активируя фильтр.

— Держи, — он бросил Хаксу бластер.  
— Зачем?  
— На всякий случай.

Последнее слово фразы исказил вокодер. Кайло успел отвыкнуть от шлема — и от собственного скрипучего голоса в нем. Помнится, когда он надел его впервые, то не мог сдержать восторга — от того, насколько защищенным почувствовал себя в нем. И от того, насколько похож на Вейдера. Похож в собственных глазах на тот момент — сейчас он словно вывернул все наизнанку. Скайуокер выбрал темную сторону вместо любви, Кайло, видимо, наоборот. Впрочем, будет точнее сказать, что он выбрал попытку.

Сейчас же шлем казался ему тесным и неудобным, но снять его значило заново пережить ужас, который заставил его сделать выбор — и кто знает, выживет ли Хакс при этом раскладе событий. Кайло очень не хотел, чтобы Хакс умирал, Хакс, наверное, даже не подозревал насколько.

Сам умирать он тоже не желал — а Хакс наверняка всадит ему в живот пару раз, не дав приблизиться. Для этого, в общем-то, Хаксу и нужен был бластер.

Хакс заерзал, вытащил из сумки какую-то коробку и, подорвавшись с места, исчез в глубине корабля. Затем вернулся еще более раздраженным и несчастным и сел на прежнее место, положив бластер на колени.

Кайло тоже устроился поудобнее. Фильтры пока не были перегружены — он не чувствовал запаха, но кто-то другой — возможно. Снаружи было еще темно, но кто знает, кому еще вздумается путешествовать ночью.

Хакс выдержал пятнадцать минут сидения в полной боевой готовности и сдался. Ему, бывшему генералу, было не обязательно уметь просыпаться от малейшего шороха и стряхивать с себя сон, словно одеяло, быть готовым бить и убивать без промедления. Он закрыл лицо руками и со досадным стоном взлохматил себе волосы.

Кайло получил новые подсказки, но загадку так и не смог разгадать. У Хакса не было под рукой никаких препаратов, медитировать он, видимо, не умел, но и вешаться на Кайло тоже не спешил.

— Ты ведешь себя странно.  
— Я веду себя как обычно, — буркнул Хакс, морща нос.

Накануне вечером он все же снял бакту, обнажив белый тонкий шрам.

— Вот именно. А должен вести себя как течная омега.  
— Никому я ничего не должен.

Хакс прижал к себе бластер, словно хотел о него согреться. Поняв, что это бесполезно, он дернул застежку сумки и, запустив в нее руку, достал что-то с самого дна. Зашелестела бумага, в которой Кайло узнал упаковку какой-то конфеты из Среднего Кольца. Задумчиво посмотрев на сладость, на Кайло и снова на сладость, Хакс вздохнул и разломал конфету пополам, сунув больший кусок себе в зубы. Второй он завернул обратно в упаковку и бросил в сторону Рена.

— Только потом съешь. Снимешь шлем — пристрелю.

Кайло пожал плечами, но подарок принял. Он подозревал, что в сумке у Хакса еще много чего припрятано, что его разум счел «жизненно важными вещами», и подобное занимает не последнее место.

Хакс как мог растягивал удовольствие, но конфета довольно быстро закончилась, что не улучшило его настроения.

— Единственное, чего мне хочется во время течки, — сладкого и спать, — признался он, косясь на Кайло, словно мог увидеть выражение его лица под маской.

— Необычно. Ты не реагируешь ни на кого.  
— О, чертовы запахи. Думаешь, круто знать, что сейчас на мой запах явится какой-нибудь альфа и мне повезет, если я успею его пристрелить? Причем этот запах наверняка даже не особо хорош, просто это обычная реакция у гуманоидов.  
— Хороший у тебя запах, — возразил Кайло. — Ты пахнешь… победой и красным сахарным льдом.  
— Сочту за комплимент, — Хакс выдохнул. — О тебе того же сказать не могу. Я ненавижу твой запах.

Кайло почувствовал тяжесть в районе диафрагмы.

— Ты пахнешь… — Хакс зло фыркнул. — Как чертов Фестиваль Солнца на Арканисе! Как глазированные шарики из мейлуруна! Как ои-ои пафф! Как жаркое из шака! Как пфаттро! Аа-а-аргх! — Хакс вцепился себе в волосы. — Как же я тебя ненавидел каждый раз, когда ты приходил на мостик перед обедом! И ненавижу каждый раз, когда приходится грызть этот чертов паек.

Хакс уронил голову и куда тише и спокойнее добавил:

— Я даже не знаю, что хуже: быть обычным или быть мной, — он почесал нос. — Я… всю жизнь такой. Не знаю почему, мне просто пофиг. Я раньше думал, что это мне компенсация… за то, что я родился.

Хакс не добавил слова «таким». Он сказал просто «родился».

Кайло задержал дыхание, боясь испортить столь хрупкий момент.

— Мой отец сперва вообще хотел избавиться от меня, но потом передумал. Они с Бруксом любили перемывать мне кости, не парясь, что я все слышу. «Совершенно бесполезен во всем, — спародировал Хакс. — Недостаточно мужчина, чтобы быть хорошим военным, недостаточно женщина, чтобы рожать». Ни то ни сё. Наверное, я даже не был человеком в их глазах.

Хакс вскинул голову. Он говорил, и его тон не оставлял сомнений, что это все — давно изжитые страдания, в которые он больше не вкладывал эмоций, не более чем картинки из прошлого.

— Когда я стал кадетом, он назло мне максимально возвышал других кадетов, акцентировал на том, насколько они хороши, и пророчил великолепное будущее. О, если бы он знал, что у них не будет будущего! — Хакс зло оскалился. — Были моменты, когда из-за этого отношения я был на волоске от смерти — по разным причинам. Но меня нашла Слоун. Она спасла меня. Я показал ей «Старкиллер» — тогда еще наброски, — и она сказала, что я смогу воплотить эту идею. Вообще, тогда она назвала Старкиллером меня, чертеж был безымянным. И… я ей поверил.  
— Слоун ведь тоже была омегой? — спросил Кайло.  
— Да, только обычной. Она предположила, что умение сохранять холодную голову всегда — большая роскошь и я должен её ценить.  
— Я все еще не представляю, как это работает.

Хакс фыркнул.

— Ну как. Я словно отдельно со своим телом. Иногда оно… ведет себя как ему вздумается, но мой разум не затуманивают никакие гормоны. Мне приходилось время от времени устранять доставляемые ими неудобства, и, честно признаться, я нашел это занятие довольно скучным. С другой стороны, мне не нужны были подавители до сегодняшнего дня. И вообще никто не нужен. Я забрался так высоко для того, кого сравнивали с флимсипластом, — в его голосе засквозила грусть.

Это шло вразрез со всеми предположениями Кайло. Наверное, ему просто хотелось действительно поверить в какие-нибудь аномалии или опыты, когда на самом деле Хакс был всего лишь самим собой.

Ему вспомнились сломанная челюсть Хакса, выбитые зубы и мелкие шрамы, заметные, только когда кожа меняла цвет. Он почти увидел — а может, Сила показала ему, — юного Хакса, выплевывающего зубы после удара кулаком, не способного даже возразить из-за боли, только тупо смотрящего в пол на стекающую изо рта кровь вперемешку со слюной.

Кайло думал, что ему было плохо в его возрасте, но на самом деле, если поразмыслить, то на него даже не кричали. Никто — ни мать, ни отец не вкладывали гнев и ненависть в свои слова, и первое время ему было дико слышать подобное повсеместно среди рыцарей.

Кайло встал и вытянул перед собой руки, останавливая вцепившегося в бластер Хакса.

— Я подойду к тебе. Я не буду снимать шлем.  
— Допустим, — с подозрением согласился Хакс.

Кайло преодолел несколько разделявших их шагов и опустился на колени рядом с Хаксом, после чего сгреб его в неловкие объятия.

— Рен? — сдавленно спросил Хакс. — Это что?

Кайло не ответил, но и не отпустил его. Поерзав, Хакс сдался, а может, просто пригрелся.

Ему хотелось сказать Хаксу, что когда они выберутся с Джакку, то эра пайков закончится. Что он сделает все, чтобы тот не испытывал недостатка в чем-либо. Что он не представляет, что такое пфаттро, но если нужно, то достанет. Что у них будут все время мира и вся галактика, чтобы попробовать в ней всю еду.

Кайло не успел озвучить свои мысли — на его спину легли ладони, и он замер, боясь спугнуть момент.


	3. 2-2

В Кри-и-а-ту им предложили в качестве транспорта местное животное, но то выглядело настолько больным и несчастным, что Хакс даже побрезговал к нему приближаться, не то что торговаться. Наверное, это была единственная причина продажи: здоровую особь никто не желал отдавать в чужие руки — на Джакку от подобных вещей зависело слишком многое.

Кайло выменял несколько пайков Ордена на местные, Силой и страхом увеличив курс до одного к пяти. Миска для крахмальной части пайков лежала у Хакса в сумке, но фляг для воды было все ещё маловато, поэтому готовкой пришлось заняться еще в селении. Хакс попросил у какой-то местной пожарить на её плите вегмясо — Кайло держался в стороне, считая, что так омегам будет проще договориться. Впрочем, Хакс, наверное, в любом случае договорился, но смотреть на него со стороны было интереснее, тем более что Кайло убедился в том, что Хакс при всем своем статусе умеет не только раздавать приказы и печатать отчеты.

В итоге у них получилось с десяток своеобразных бутербродов, упакованных в сумки. Еще два они съели на ужин, прежде чем снова отправиться в путь.

К Туанулу вела своеобразная дорога: её было видно лучше, чем любой другой путь на Джакку. Утоптанная поверхность со следами лап и короткими ожогами от старых барахливших спидеров. Время от времени направление терялось, исчезало в песке, и тогда они были вынуждены ориентироваться на чутье Кайло.

Песчаную бурю, первую за все время на Джакку, он тоже почувствовал заранее. Как раз вовремя, чтобы найти укрытие до того, как ветер швырнул волну песка о дюрасталь.

— Тут кто-то был до нас, — сказал Хакс.

Он достал из своей сумки фонарь, который они прежде почти не использовали — им хватало света звезд, — и обвел пучком света стены корабля, идентифицировать который было невозможно из-за старости и повреждений. Стены были испачканы копотью — от костра или чего-то подобного.

— Думаю, тут много кто прятался, — предположил Кайло.  
— Да. — Хакс выцепил среди следов копоти буквы. — «Тут был Юр…» — не разберу дальше. Ты писал когда-либо на стенах, Рен?  
— Нет, — честно ответил Кайло. — Во всяком случае, не помню такого.  
— А хочешь?  
— До этой минуты не хотел.  
— А я хочу. Мы все равно тут застряли на неведомо сколько времени.

Кайло сел на пол, занесенный песком. Снаружи завывал ветер, кривое крыло падшего звездолета издавало угрожающий гул.

— Никогда не писал на стенах, — сказал Хакс, пачкая палец копотью. — Узнай в академии о чем-то подобном, то это было смерти подобно. Особенно для меня.

Он провел первую линию на стене и фыркнул:

— Я и мои импульсивные действия.

Кайло постарался отвлечься. Он все еще слышал чудовищные мысли, которые упорно не желал признавать своими, но браться им было неоткуда — он проверил, еще раз проверил, после того как прошлым днем ему приснился Хакс, стремительно синеющий от нехватки воздуха. Во сне Кайло удерживал его за шею Силой и смотрел на это абсолютно безучастно, пока генерал — а одет он был как генерал, — не перестал сопротивляться.

Кайло очень хотелось верить, что он не сходит с ума. Обсуждать эту проблему с Хаксом желания не было — не после того, как он с восхищением заметил, насколько окрепла связь, о которой тот даже не догадывался.

Хакс закончил писать ругательство на стене и потер пальцы, размазывая между ними остатки копоти.

— Ну как? — спросил он Кайло.  
— Претенциозно.  
— В Первом Ордене тебе все равно никто не поверит.  
— Поверят. Решат, что я тебя подбил.

Хакс скривился и пару раз щелкнул кнопкой фонарика, переключая режимы.

— Ну уж нет, это все только мое решение. Может, я всегда сдерживал в себе такие порывы?

Кайло шумно выдохнул, осененный.  
— Точно. Крифф, точно.  
— Что?  
— Мне нужна медитация — и срочно. Если я не проснусь через часа два — начинай меня расталкивать, ладно?

В свете фонарика лицо Хакса исказилось от удивления.

— Э-э-э… ладно?

Кайло закрыл глаза, со второго вдоха погружаясь в медитативное состояние. Внутри него клокотала Сила, взбудораженная пониманием — и радостью от понимания. Правильный ответ лежал на самой поверхности, и Хакс совершенно случайно указал ему на него.

Кайло искал источник воли извне. Он искал нечто чужое, связанное с Сноуком или, может, кем-то опаснее Сноука, выше Сноука, хуже Сноука.

А надо было искать в обычном, в привычном, в том, что он всегда считал своим.

Прежде Кайло никогда еще не погружался в себя настолько глубоко, выискивая нечто, которому очень мешал в этот момент Хакс. Хакс, который не был ни в чем виноват, просто символизировал порывы Кайло к переменам. Переменам, которые, видимо, испортили чьи-то планы.

Время в медитации шло иначе. Кайло погружался в воображаемый омут, просеивал через пальцы воспоминания и искал до той поры, пока не встретился лицом к лицу с Реном.

«ВОЗЬМИ ТО, ЧТО ТВОЕ ПО ПРАВУ РОЖДЕНИЯ!»

Он был близко.

Он увидел искомое одновременно с тем, как его увидел Люк. Люк, замороженный в его памяти с занесенным мечом — испуганный Люк, разглядевший чужой мрак в Кайло, привычный мрак. То, что было с ним с самого рождения, а может, и до этого.

Кайло схватил своего двойника за плечо и запустил руку ему в грудь выше сердца, ближе к шее, впился в искомое пальцами и что есть силы потянул на себя.

— Рен! Рен, проснись, крифф тебя дери!

Кайло открыл глаза.

Хакс смотрел на него, и вид у него был испуганный.

— Что?  
— Я уже не знаю, сколько пытаюсь тебя растрясти. Буря закончилась. Что ты там делал?  
— Занимался самокопанием.  
— И что выкопал?  
— Да много всякой гадости.

Хакс закатил глаза.

Кайло оглянулся в поисках новых матерных слов авторства Хакса на стенах, но вместо них увидел нечто другое. Рисунок на стене, в котором без вариантов угадывался его собственный профиль. Кайло повернулся к источнику света, подтверждая свою догадку — скучающий Хакс примостил фонарик и настроил пучок света так, чтобы сам Кайло отбрасывал на стену, у которой сидел, четкую тень, а затем обвел её копотью, подписав готовое тремя буквами.

«Р Е Н».

— Что? — Хакс пожал плечами, отвечая на немой вопрос. — Из тебя был плохой собеседник, но отличная натура.

И поспешил выйти прочь, на ходу ворча о том, что они теряют время и что лучше поторопиться, если они собираются добраться да Туанула хотя бы к рассвету.

Кайло еще раз посмотрел на свою тень, увековеченную аккуратными касаниями испачканного сажей пальца, и выключил фонарик. Если ему не изменяла память, Хакс был кошмарно брезглив.

***

В отличие от других селений на Джакку, Туанул был огорожен невысокой стеной из камней и чего-то вроде глины, да и домов там было в полтора раза больше.

Кайло и Хакс вышли к поселению почти на рассвете, когда небо начало менять цвет с синего на лиловый, чтобы потом стать оранжевым и в конце концов безмятежно голубым, без единого облачка.

Хакс рассказывал Кайло о своей родной планете, на которой постоянно шли дожди, а все растения и животные были приспособлены к такому количеству влаги. Хакс рассказывал о тумане, прохладе, грозах, ливнях и в конце концов признался, что больше не ненавидит климат Арканиса. Что теперь он осознал всю его прелесть, великолепие постоянно мокрой травы, которое не понимал в детстве. Он поклялся песком, что был глупцом.

Кайло не мог рассказать ничего особенного про Чандрилу, на которой прошли первые годы его жизни. Планета была своеобразным оазисом идеальности в космосе — там не было ни особо холодно, ни особо жарко, дожди и редкий снег, богатая и щедрая природа. Низкая плотность населения, малоэтажная застройка в маленьких зеленых городах, любовь горожан к искусству и благоденствию.

Раздражающая скука.

Любой житель Джакку, наверное, убил бы за возможность туда переселиться.

— Колодец! — Хакс прибавил шагу на пути к цели.

Туанул просыпался рано. Их заметили — несколько замотанных в одежду местных отнеслись к пришельцам с подозрением, но агрессию проявлять не спешили.

Кайло подождал, пока Хакс напьется, и взял у него миску, которую тот использовал вместо чашки. Холод от воды заставил его поежиться.

— Вы потерялись? — раздалось рядом.

Кайло обернулся. К ним обращался старик — высокий, выше его почти на полголовы, но вроде бы безобидный. Во всяком случае, точно безоружный.

— Нет, не думаю.  
— О, хорошо, — старик указал пальцем на свой нос. — У вас вот здесь то ли сажа, то ли краска.

Хакс вскинул голову, сделав вид, что не имеет ни малейшего представления, как она могла там оказаться, пока Кайло рукавом пытался стереть грязь.

— Я могу вам помочь?  
— Да, если знаете, как убраться с планеты.  
— М-м, приди вы чуть раньше, отсюда на Такодану летел корабль.  
— Насколько раньше? — сипло спросил Хакс.  
— Где-то на час, пожалуй. Они отправились затемно.

Хакс сделал несколько шагов назад, свободной от сумки рукой цепляясь себе в волосы. Он словно бы разом растерял все силы — и проявилась его постоянная усталость.

— Крифф! Криффова буря! Да какого!.. — Хакс развернулся на каблуках и пошел прочь.  
— Хакс!  
— Не трогай меня!

Хакс скрылся за стеной, и оттуда раздался его негодующий вопль.

Кайло ругнулся. Пару недель назад он не представлял даже, что Хакс способен на подобные эмоции, но сейчас, видимо, будь у него в руках световой меч, он бы рубил окружающие предметы не хуже самого Рена.

Они словно поменялись ролями.

— Я на него даже толком разозлиться не могу, — буркнул Кайло.  
— На свою омегу невозможно злиться, — хмыкнул старик. — Вот так они и вертят нами.

Опровергать его слова Кайло не стал.

Сделав вывод, что пришельцы не представляют особой опасности, местные словно позабыли о их существовании и занялись своими повседневными делами.

— Могу я узнать ваше имя? — спросил старик.  
— Рен. А он — Хакс.  
— Местные зовут меня дядя Лор, — старик сощурил серые глаза. Его взгляд не нравился Кайло, ему казалось, что тот что-то знает о нем. Больше, чем стоит знать.

Вероятность того, что кто-то соотнесет его лицо с личностью Кайло Рена, была ничтожно мала.

— Мы встречались?  
— Нет, вряд ли. — Лор покачал головой. — Я живу здесь уже больше двадцати лет и ни разу за это время не покидал Джакку.  
— Зачем здесь жить?  
— Мне здесь нравится. Тут… есть места, которые красивы по-своему. Кто-то должен ценить их красоту.  
— Сомнительная причина. — Кайло пожал плечами. — В Туануле есть какой-нибудь спидер, который можно купить?  
— Не думаю, почти все сейчас….  
— …да-да-да, в шахтах, — перебил его Кайло. — Крифф.

Он попытался выцепить взглядом Хакса, но тот скрылся из виду.

— У местных нет выбора. Либо шахты, либо металлолом. Даже не знаю, что опаснее — за прошедшие года все доступное на кораблях сняли, остались гиганты, на которые не всякий заберется.

Старик проследил за его взглядом.

— Вам стоит идти к посту Ниима.  
— Да я знаю, — Кайло вздохнул. — Мы пришли бы раньше, но из-за бури были вынуждены задержаться. Хакс уже устал от постоянного пути, он не привык к такому.  
— Значит, так надо, — философски изрек Лор.  
— В плане? — не понял Кайло.  
— Так надо. Все, что случается, к чему-то ведет. Не может ни к чему не вести.  
— Это что, какие-то религиозные постулаты?  
— Может быть, — старик усмехнулся. — Не стоит отчаиваться. Никому из вас.

Кайло кивнул.

— Да, пожалуй, так ему и скажу.

Он не был уверен, что Хакса обрадует подобное утверждение. Уж его самого точно нет.

Но, с другой стороны, от Хакса, стоящего в сотне шагов от стены, уже не веяло яростью и раздражением. Он стоял, чуть ссутулившись, рядом с брошенной на песок расстегнутой сумкой, и Кайло вдруг показалось, что тот, возможно, плачет.

— Хакс? — позвал Рен.

Хакс не ответил.

— Хакс, не дуйся. Никто не виноват, что случилась эта буря. Мы дойдем до Ниимы, тут уже недалеко, слышишь?

Хакс не ответил. Хакс не двигался, и, когда Кайло подошел к нему еще ближе, то понял, что для Силы, которая для него была как еще один орган чувств, место, где стоял Хакс, было пустым.

— Армитаж! — Кайло схватил его за плечо, разворачивая к себе.

Хакс был серым, словно обескровленным, с синими губами и черной от запекшейся крови раной на виске, из которой торчал белый осколок.

Кайло отпрянул. Хакс растянул губы, демонстрируя почерневшие зубы, и спросил:

— Зачем ты это сделал? Зачем, Кайло?

Хакс поднял руку, чтобы стянуть черную ткань, обнажая шею — сзади был вырван кусок плоти, спереди темнели следы пальцев. Ворот его куртки был пропитан кровью.

— Оно того стоило? Я умирал на полу, пока ты сладко спал в моей кровати. — Хакс уставился на него немигающим взглядом. — И когда меня нашли, весь корабль, весь Первый Орден обсуждал это. Зачем ты сделал это? Зачем ты вообще пришел ко мне?  
— Я не пришел к тебе! — Кайло замотал головой. — Я не пришел!  
— Зачем ты убил меня?!  
— Ты не мертв! — закричал Кайло.

Иллюзия рассыпалась.

Казалось, что Хакс сейчас упадет, во всяком случае, он очень угрожающе покачивался, но определенно все же был жив, хоть и выглядел довольно плохо. Пересохшие потрескавшиеся губы, подернутые пеленой, почти закатившиеся глаза и абсолютно нездоровый румянец. Ничего общего с тем, что Кайло видел до этого, и от этого внутри Рена заклокотала радость.

— Хакс! — Кайло принялся его трясти. — Хакс, ты слышишь меня?

Ему еще только предстояло разобраться, в чем был источник иллюзии, но сейчас Кайло больше боялся, что за то короткое время Хакса успело укусить какое-нибудь местное ядовитое животное или насекомое, но от очередной встряски тот разжал руки, и из сведенных пальцев выпала черная коробочка, которую когда-то видел Кайло в его комнате.

— Хакс!  
— Пре-кра-ти меня трясти! Отпусти меня!

Кайло сделал шаг назад, выставив руки перед собой на случай, если Хакс все же решит упасть. Хакс не падал, взгляд его стал обычным — ясным и цепким, но лицо все еще цвело нездоровым румянцем.

— Ты перепугал меня до криффовых хаттов, — признался Кайло севшим голосом, сдерживаясь, чтобы не сказать, что дважды.  
— А… — Хакс замешкался, видимо, пытаясь вспомнить, что именно произошло.

Кайло наклонился, чтобы поднять коробочку. От вида её содержимого его сердце пропустило пару ударов.

— Где ты это взял?  
— Нашел. — Хакс потер виски пальцами.  
— Хакс.  
— Что?!  
— Я серьезно! — Кайло сжал камень до побеления пальцев, пытаясь скрыть дрожь в руках.  
— Я тоже серьезно!

Хакс сел там, где стоял — на песок, — и сжал руками голову.

— Когда рыли котлован под секцию «форн», я проводил инспекцию. Этот камень лежал на земле. Мне понравилось, как он переливается, и я забрал его с собой.

В рассветной тишине Джакку, в сотне шагов от селения Туанул, Кайло громко, почти истерично рассмеялся и смеялся так долго, что у него потекли по щекам слезы и свело живот.

— Ты что, дурак? — спросил, морщась, Хакс, не понимая причины его веселья.

Вместо ответа Кайло плюхнулся на песок рядом с ним и поднес камушек к лицу.

— Ты нашел в грязи камень, который стоит столько кредитов, что на них можно жить безбедно год, если не больше, — выдохнул Кайло. — Это понтит, один из самых редких кайбер-кристаллов. Найти их на Илуме было почти невозможно, а тебе судьба бросила его под ноги.  
— Кайбер-кристалл? Те, что в мечах? — Хакс недоверчиво вскинул бровь.  
— Да. На Илуме раньше их было много. Катрациты использовали для ученических мечей. Мефиты — для обычных, в моем прежнем был такой. Понтиты — самые редкие из адеганских разновидностей и отличаются способностью резонировать с мощными аурами. А еще они всегда…  
— …холодные на ощупь, — закончил Хакс.  
— Да. Охлаждают кожу и нрав.

Хакс потер лицо руками, словно пытаясь проснуться.

— Я смотрел на него каждый раз, когда чувствовал себя… плохо. Раздраженно. Он меня успокаивал своим блеском.  
— И еще подчинял тебя. Кайбер-кристаллы могут свести с ума тех, кто не владеет Силой.

И тех, кто владеет, видимо, тоже.

Кайло слышал, что кайберы поют тем, кто им подходит, что могут послать испытания, но произошедшее с ним больше походило на проверку на прочность и издевательство одновременно.

И все же это большая удача, что кристалл обнаружился сейчас — видимо, не так уж часто Хакс взаимодействовал с кайбером, чтобы тот сильно ему навредил. Ведь, возможно, в ином случае, чуть позже, он уже не смог бы выйти из своего кататонического состояния так быстро и почти безболезненно. Головная боль — небольшая плата, все могло закончиться значительно хуже.

Хакс побледнел.

— Крифф. Забери его от меня подальше.  
— Спасибо, Хакс.  
— За что? За то, что решил не сходить с ума?

«За то, что я смогу сделать меч, которым буду защищать тебя».

— За такой подарок.  
— Я хочу спать. — Хакс отвернулся, и Кайло пришлось тронуть его за плечо, чтобы тот увидел протянутую руку.  
— Идем, думаю, в этот раз мы найдем крышу над головой.

Кайло рассчитывал на помощь Лора — тот все еще был не так прост, как хотел казаться, но и враждебности не проявлял. Скорее, даже был благосклонным. Во всяком случае, он не стал задавать вопросов и позволил им провести день в своем доме.

Хакса морозило, что не помешало ему отключиться, едва голова коснулась валикообразной подушки. Кайло набросил ему на плечи свою куртку и сел рядом с очагом, сжав кристалл между ладоней.

Он никогда не участвовал в традиционном поиске кристаллов: Скайуокер счел эту затею слишком рискованной, и им пришлось выбирать из тех, что были в наличии.

Понтит, казалось, выжидал, пока Кайло аккуратно касался его Силой, опасаясь, что кристалл с таким нравом может, чего доброго, взорваться, отказываясь принадлежать ему. Но, видимо, они все же сошлись характерами.

Мерцание сменило характер, и через Силу Кайло услышал тихий звук, стремительно набирающий мощь.

За свою жизнь он наполнял кристаллы Силой дважды: в первый раз медитация заняла больше суток — Бен Соло был неопытен и до криффа устал, прежде чем кристалл обрел банальный голубой цвет. Второй раз был куда быстрее и проще — темная энергия тряхнула корабль, но кайбер треснул, что его в итоге и погубило.

Кайло не знал, что делать с этим, с какой стороны подойти. Что использовать — свет, который внутри него совсем обнаглел, как только с ним перестали бороться, или же тьму, которой там тоже было достаточно — его собственная, не Сноука, не какого-то другого ситха. Выбрать у Кайло не получилось, и он решил просто плыть на течению. Если это его кристалл — пусть берет то, что у него есть, потому что другой Силы у Кайло нет — только такая. И мысли — только такие. И суть у него тоже только такая.

Вечер наступил быстрее, чем он ожидал.

Хакс пил чай, слушая негромкий рассказ Лора о каком-то торговце из Ниимы. Из услышанных обрывков выходило, что там можно было наняться на какой-нибудь корабль и улететь с планеты почти в любой момент, что ощутимо радовало Хакса — Кайло чувствовал спокойную вибрацию его связи.

— Мы доберемся туда дня за два, — сказал Хакс, заметив, что Кайло закончил медитацию. — Ночь до Старого Меру и ночь до Ниимы. Главное, правильно свернуть на путь Пилигримов.  
— Нет. Мы идем на юг.  
— Это с какого?  
— Нам нужно на Кладбище.  
— Зачем?

Кайло разжал ладонь. Наполненный Силой кристалл перестал быть прозрачным и стал белым или даже светло-серым — в полумраке дома не удавалось наверняка разобрать.

— Мне нужен новый меч.

Хозяин дома спрятался за своей чашкой чая. Видимо, его не сильно волновало присутствие чувствительного к Силе рядом. Задавать вопросы Лор не спешил, и Кайло решил оказать ему ответную услугу.

Хакс стиснул зубы.

— Нам придется идти и днем с перерывами.  
— Я смогу, — кивнул Кайло.

Он почувствовал, насколько Хаксу хочется воспротивиться этой затее, но Хакс понимал, что световой меч поможем им выжить. Если Первый Орден пожелает их найти — он найдет их, хоть и далеко не сразу, потому что сложно искать двух людей среди бесконечных песков, но, когда это случится, оружие не помешает. Тем более сейчас, когда кайбер буквально свалился Рену с неба.

— Я об этом пожалею, — вздохнул Хакс.

И принялся наматывать на шею обрывок плаща, который уже давно стал считать своим.

***

Вся Джакку, по сути, была одним большим кладбищем звездных кораблей. Они усеивали её гуще скудной растительности — большие, мелкие, грузовые, истребители, бомбардировщики, просто детали, которые уже невозможно было идентифицировать. Обломки служили тенью, пристанищем, а порой и постоянным жильем для местных. Их детали обеспечивали мусорщиков едой и водой и в целом были так же привычны, как и песок, который был всюду.

То, что даже на Джакку считали Кладбищем Гигантов, они увидели очень издалека — сизые тени, теряющиеся на фоне неба и обретающие плотность при приближении. Мертвые величественные корабли вызывали своеобразный трепет.

Хакс знал их все поименно. Он скрашивал себе и Рену дорогу рассказами о каждом — где построен, кто командовал, как пал. Досье на каждого, словно на погибшего воина. Кайло слушал молча — отчасти из уважения, отчасти потому, что ему было нечего ответить, а мысли сводились к тому, что даже такие гиганты, по сути, оказались смертны. И не помогла им ни мощь, ни орудия, ни что-либо еще, а экипаж наверняка бежал.

«Дознаватель».

«Наносящий удар».

«Потрошитель».

— «Разоритель», имперский дредноут типа «Палач». — Хакс запрокинул голову, чтобы рассмотреть гиганта, при падении наполовину зарывшегося в песок. — Не думаю, что местные растащили все оттуда.  
— Скорее всего, нет. — Кайло прикинул длину корабля. Навскидку он был не меньше пятнадцати километров.  
— Что будем делать?  
— Давай посмотрим, в каком он состоянии, и потом решим.

Внутри дредноута было теплее, чем снаружи. Видимо, за долгий день он вбирал столько жара, что не успевал полностью остыть к утру.

— Обшивка снята, — сказал Хакс, карабкаясь наверх за Кайло. — Или сгнила. Да, о черт.

Местные все же успели добраться до «Разорителя». Все, что можно было открутить и вынести из доступного, было откручено и вынесено. К счастью, командные отделы были достаточно далеко.

— Останься здесь, — сказал Кайло.

Бывший склад, заполненный пустыми ящиками, казался ему достаточно безопасным местом. Через сквозную дыру вверху были видны утренние звезды. Наверное, Хакс мог бы сказать, что именно стало причиной падения «Разорителя», но Рен не спрашивал.

— А ты?  
— Я вернусь, как только найду все необходимое.

Хакс недоверчиво наклонил голову.

— Ты думаешь, это будет быстро?  
— Конечно, — Кайло улыбнулся. — Ведь меня ведет Сила.

Существа с уровнем мидихлориан, выше нулевого, но недостаточным для использования Силы, считали свою интуицию просто очень хорошей. Кайло мог назвать свою великолепной. Он направился вглубь дредноута, подсвечивая себе дорогу фонариком, все дальше и дальше, перепрыгивая провалы в полу, карабкаясь вверх и спускаясь вниз. Годы тренировок, боевой опыт, немного Силы — он чувствовал себя как никогда живым. Кайло сделает меч, и никто больше не навредит Хаксу.

Связь между ними пульсировала чужим ожиданием.

Металл для рукояти. Предохранители. Матрицы. Эмиттер. Линзы. Крепежи. Батареи. Переключатели.

Сила вела его от точки к точке, сумка тяжелела под весом пока еще хлама. Кайло выдирал части из консолей, оружия, каких-то лабораторных приспособлений. Манил нужное к себе Силой, тянул, если оно не поддавалось, с каждой новой деталью ощущая себя… стабильнее, пожалуй.

Окажись они на другой планете, он, наверное, действовал бы иначе — купил готовые детали и собрал бы меч быстрее прежнего, который пришлось доделывать буквально на ходу — из-за избыточной плазмы тот становился опасно нестабильным. Может, тот несостоявшийся меч был бы красивее, но этот в любом случае будет полностью его.

— Нашел? — спросил его Хакс, когда Кайло вернулся.  
— Нашел.

Он отказался от предложенного, пожалуй, уже позднего завтрака — солнце было едва ли не в зените, свет заливал склад, что было Кайло на руку. Свет был важен. И еще тишина, о которой он попросил Хакса, чтобы не допустить ошибки, которая могла им дорого обойтись.

— Я хочу посмотреть, — сказал Хакс. — Представь, что меня тут нет.

Кайло удалось это с большим трудом: даже при том, что Хакс занял наблюдательную позицию в стороне, его все еще сбивал с толку его запах, который Хакс не мог спрятать — непривычно мягкий, обволакивающий, немного изменившийся.

Кайло был рад, что у него есть опыт сборки мечей. Он слышал о случаях, когда сборка занимала недели — у них просто не было столько времени. Да и что можно делать целый месяц?

Детали взмыли в воздух, ожидая своей очереди. Согнуть, подогнать, рассечь, соединить. Обычный человек мог бы сделать это с помощью инструментов, но владеющий Силой должен был создавать с помощью Силы. Полагаться на нее и ощущения, что она даровала, собрать деталь за деталью, подогнать их до идеала, пока не останется только кристалл.

Кайло разжал ладонь, в которой сжимал кайбер, и детали меча сомкнулись вокруг него, словно причудливая шкатулка. Рукоять получилась длиннее и тяжелее прежней, но приятно лежала в руке.

Кайло щелкнул переключателем.

Хакс сидел на ящиках, подавшись вперед, и в глазах у него отражалось сияние меча.

— Он белый, — вполголоса сказал Хакс.  
— Да, — Рен кивнул и улыбнулся.

Он выбрал ящик, стоящий в стороне, и рассек его одним точным ударом. Меч прошел сквозь металл, как нож сквозь масло.

— Красиво, — хмыкнул Хакс.

Кайло выключил меч.

— Можем идти дальше, если ты отдохнул. Думаю, я и так задержал нас дольше необходимого.

Кайло развернулся, чтобы покинуть склад, но его остановил оклик Хакса:

— Стой.  
— Что-то случилось?

Хакс закусил губу. Не нужно было обращаться к Силе, чтобы понять, что тот почему-то взволнован и неуверен.

— Я много думал и… — Хакс убрал с лица отросшие волосы. — Скорее всего, мы будем держаться подальше от Первого Ордена, так?  
— Да, — подтвердил Кайло.  
— И… в Республике и рядом с ней другое отношение к омегам, чем я привык.  
— Так и есть.  
— Я не хочу подвергаться опасности больше обычного, Рен. Не хочу быть для всех чем-то вроде куска пирога с ягодами васака. — Хакс стянул с плеч черную ткань. — Если… если ты согласишься, то… я хотел бы носить твою метку.

Сердце Кайло рухнуло куда-то вниз.

— Если мне суждено все же кому-то принадлежать, то я выбираю тебя. Если, конечно, ты не…  
— Ты уверен? — на выдохе спросил Кайло, не до конца веря в происходящее.  
— Я, наверное, едва ли не единственная омега, принявшая настолько хладнокровное решение в своей жизни, ну, учитывая мои особенности…

Кайло шагнул к нему, резко вскидывая руки, и аккуратно коснулся лица Хакса, чтобы удостовериться, что это правда, не видение, не иллюзия, не сон. Хакс был живой, теплый и совсем его не боялся.

— Ты говорил, что это скучно.  
— Я никогда ни с кем не пробовал, может, это не настолько скучно. — Хакс вскинул подбородок.

Кайло хотел устроить его быт по максимуму, обеспечить Хаксу весь возможный комфорт, который сделал бы его счастливее, но сейчас в их распоряжении была только собственная одежда, сброшенная на дюрасталевый пол, и солнце Джакку вместо лампы.

Рен старался держать себя в руках, чтобы не спугнуть Хакса, не причинить ему боли, не стать существом из собственных кошмаров. Он смотрел на него и видел словно впервые — такого другого, не похожего на себя. Встрепанного, с кривой полоской шрама и россыпью веснушек, которым на «Финализаторе» было неоткуда взяться. А если бы они были уже там, то Кайло влюбился бы в него куда раньше.

Скитания в пустыне не прошли для Хакса даром — он стал жилистее, суше и даже, кажется, несмотря на свою неспособность загорать, чуть смуглее.

Кайло провел большим пальцем по полоске шрама и улыбнулся.

— До чего же ты красив.

Зрачки Хакса расширились, словно от удивления, словно ему никогда ничего подобного не говорили. Впрочем, Кайло не врал — в его глазах Хакс буквально сиял. Он был мягким, податливым, осторожным, любопытным, и, пусть его необычность все же влияла на происходящее, Кайло чувствовал, что тело, с которым Хакс никогда не находил общего языка, отвечало на его прикосновения дрожью, теплом и желанием быть ближе и Хаксу приходилось с ним считаться.

Кайло протягивал ему руку, и Хакс принимал её. Кайло вел его, и Хакс шел за ним. Кайло брал его, и Хакс отдавался со всей щедростью, и внезапный для него самого вскрик был подхвачен остовом дредноута, умноженный на тысячу.

Кайло потянулся вперед, чувствуя, как расширяется внутри Хакса узел, сцепляя их между собой, и сомкнул зубы у того на шее — очень аккуратно, чтобы получился четкий след. Хакс зашипел от боли.

— Прости, — выдохнул Кайло ему в шею. — Я…  
— Ничего.

Кайло застонал, в глазах у него в очередной раз потемнело. Ему хотелось верить, что когда-нибудь он сможет быть с Хаксом во время гона, и одновременно с этим хотелось, чтобы нынешний момент не заканчивался. Он боялся быть отвергнутым из-за того, что его — его — омеге было все еще слишком скучно, когда он сам сходил с ума от эмоций и ощущений.

— Ты слишком громко думаешь.

Взгляд Хакса был слишком ясным, слишком сосредоточенным, словно он зачитывал отчет, а не был сцеплен с альфой. Обычно омеги в таком состоянии походили больше на желе, чем на людей.

— Я все еще считаю сильно преувеличенным значение этого занятия в жизни галактики. — Хакс провел пальцами по виску Кайло, зарылся ими в его волосы, поймал губами чужой вздох. — И с кем-либо другим я не стал бы этим заниматься. Но мне нравится твое лицо, и твои глаза, и то, как ты теряешь самообладание — в кои-то веки в хорошем смысле. Мне нравится, что это приносит тебе столько радости, Кайло Рен, потому что, похоже, я тебя люблю.

Кайло сдавил его в объятиях, вжался лицом в чужое плечо, пытаясь унять колотящееся сердце. Хакс утешающе похлопал его по спине.

— Ты — глупый альфа, который испортил мою привычную жизнь. Но эта новая тоже по-своему хороша. Особенно когда мы доберемся до цивилизации.  
— Мы доберемся, — сказал Рен, не отрывая взгляда. — Все, что пожелаешь. Все, что захочешь.  
— Я сочту это за ответное признание? — В голосе Хакса звучала веселость.  
— Да.


	4. 3.

В кадетские времена Армитаж Хакс услышал от одной омеги на потоке фразу «альфы после секса сильно глупеют». Он не помнил, как именно её звали — в памяти всплывали только светлые кудрявые волосы и карие глаза, но та девушка определенно была в гармонии с собственной сущностью и пользовалась всеми дарованными ею привилегиями. Кажется, её даже распределили на командные курсы в разделе «аурек» — те самые, куда Хакс в свое время не попал и был вынужден выполнять устные задания в письменной форме: говорить из-за сломанной челюсти он не мог. Были ли её слова связаны с распределением и другими моментами продвижения по службе, Хакс не знал, но рациональное зерно в них было.

Вид у Кайло определенно был глупый, особенно когда, спускаясь вниз, он упал с двухметровой высоты в песок. Тот самый Кайло, который ловко карабкался наверх, чудесно управлял своим телом и вообще мог похвастать отличной физической подготовкой.

— Эй, ты жив? — спросил Хакс, прикидывая, насколько быстро сможет спуститься сам.  
— Да, все нормально! Не спеши! — Кайло сел и отмахнулся от него — мол, ничего страшного не случилось. — Я задумался.  
— Тебе вредно, — буркнул Хакс себе под нос.

Вид у Рена был глупый, но этот факт его не бесил, а совсем наоборот. Как ни странно, тешил его самолюбие.

Хакс не ощущал в себе особых перемен — укус на шее, смазанный бактой и залепленный пластырем, пощипывало. Тело было расслабленным, словно после хорошего отдыха, мозг, получивший дозу дофамина и окситоцина, лениво воспринимал новую информацию.

Он не солгал Кайло — ни единым словом. Потому что все дело было в нем. В его глупом лице, чудовищно красивом при определенном освещении и так же чудовищно некрасивом в ином. В его голосе, привычках, порывах и том, как он смотрел на Хакса. Сперва Хакс опасался этого взгляда, не мог понять, что именно с ним не так, а потом привык.

Рен смотрел на Хакса как на нечто ценное. Тоже очень глупо, но вместе с тем приятно.

Хакс спустился куда аккуратнее, а в конце его еще и поймали и поставили на землю.

— Ты как? — спросил Кайло, не спеша убирать руки с его талии.  
— Отлично. Что мне сделается?

Забеременеть Хакс не боялся — омегам с его физиологией это удавалось в одном случае из десяти во время гона и никогда в обычные дни. Низкая фертильность — следствие несовершенной физиологии, исключающей возможность родить естественным путем, без хирургического вмешательства. Такие, как он, появлялись из-за какой-то мутации — Хакс точно не помнил какой. Впрочем, его никогда это особо не интересовало.

— Я чувствую живых существ — нам туда, — Кайло указал на восток.  
— Там много людей?

Кайло кивнул.

— Много.

Хакс не понимал, как работает Сила, которой Рен словно дышал. Как и многие другие, он много лет считал, что она не более чем выдумка, басня, легенда, иногда — страшилка. А потом на его корабле появился владеющий этой самой Силой, и ему пришлось в нее поверить — в тот момент, когда Кайло Рен со скуки начал поднимать мелкие вещи в воздух. Он делал это в шутку, легко, недостижимо, и Хакса это бесило. К счастью, они не слишком часто пересекались.

— Рен.  
— Что?  
— Ты после того посещения во время течки начал подбивать ко мне клинья?

Кайло подтвердил его предположение.

— Да. — Кайло заправил волосы за ухо. — Сперва мне было интересно, но потом я втянулся.  
— Ты ужасен, — вздохнул Хакс.  
— Спасибо?

Он несильно ткнул кулаком Рену в бок.

Идти днем было куда сложнее, чем ночью, но выбора не оставалось: впереди был последний отрезок пути, который Хакс хотел преодолеть как можно быстрее. Ему надоела Джакку, надоел песок, дневная жара, ночной холод, ледяная или теплая, но совершенно пресная вода. Джакку была свидетелем его падения. Джакку видела оба пути, которые он прошел.

Путь от упавшего корабля до Кладбища Гигантов был куда проще его внутреннего.

От самого молодого генерала Первого Ордена до бродяги, который не обязан всегда быть собранным и хладнокровным.

Последнее ему до сих пор было в новинку.

Рену было проще — Рен, по сути, заставил его дезертировать, чтобы потому вести вперед по пустыне к далекой размытой цели. Кайло говорил, что все это ради спасения его жизни. Соврал о дружбе — теперь это было слишком явно. Как же — дружба.

От осознания, что Верховный Лидер Сноук счел его достойным противником в борьбе за Кайло, Хакс испытал небывалое самодовольство, хотя он, по сути, был ни при чем.

Они шли мимо кораблей, южнее и восточнее. Кайло то и дело спрашивал, не сильно ли болит у Хакса шея. Шея почти не болела — под действием бакты укус затягивался, и в собственном нечетком запахе Хаксу чудилось нечто принадлежащее Кайло.

Его отец бы с ума сошел, узнай о произошедшем.

Брендол Хакс за несколько минут до своей смерти признался: все, что он делал, было для того, чтобы его сын проявил силу и характер. В его словах не было логики: скорее, он делал все, чтобы обозлить своего сына, заставить его проделать долгий-долгий путь, чтобы в конце концов увидеть смерть своего мучителя — тот умер на глазах у множества людей, и ни одна ниточка не привела к Армитажу.

Потому что больше всего он проявил свое стремление выжить. Забраться так высоко, чтобы никто больше не смог ему навредить.

Со смертью Хакса-старшего Армитаж наконец-то избавился от образов, которые питали его ярость — главный враг был мертв. Он перекусил его своими искусственными зубами, стер в порошок, наконец-то став единственным полноправным владельцем фамилии, которая звучала как имя. И имени, которое звучало как фамилия.

Они сделали привал вечером, на закате, спрятавшись в тени одинокой скалы. Не спавший днем Кайло почти мгновенно уснул. Они сидели так близко, как никогда прежде. Хакс перебирал чужие волосы и вглядывался в краснеющее небо. Сон к нему не шел — только мысли.

Ему довольно легко далось признание — он уже успел смириться с этими чувствами. Все началось еще тогда, когда на плечи ему в порыве заботы опустился чужой плащ. Странные, непонятные, они стали ему сперва привычны, а затем объяснимы.

Люди в его окружении сходились иначе, исключительно из-за плотского влечения, выбирали друг друга, исходя из личных предпочтений. Они проводили время вместе за алкоголем или голофильмами, дарили милые, но бесполезные подарки. Ни у кого из них не было таких дурацких ухаживаний, как у них двоих в условиях Джакку.

Хакс подавил смешок.

Знай он, что окажется здесь, то запасся бы как следует. В его сумке было около пяти сладких батончиков, четыре из которых он съел сам, пытаясь скрасить происходящее, а половину пятого отдал Рену, чувствуя себя в долгу за плащ.

Рен конфету взял. И стал едва ли не первым человеком, кто обнял Хакса.

Хакс не знал, насколько эти вещи были взаимосвязаны. В тот момент он чувствовал себя ужасно неловко, но Рен не желал его отпускать. Рен был большим и теплым, и рядом с ним было… уютно?

Да, ему было уютно. Странное чувство — комфорт от чужого присутствия рядом. Так странно. Очень необычно. Потом, позже, после долгих размышлений, Хакс счел, что это можно назвать «любовью» — в его понимании и восприятии.

Хакс наклонил голову, прижимаясь щекой к макушке Кайло. Ему было хорошо.

***

Еще пара часов сна утром, ранний завтрак из засохших бутербродов с вегмясом. За прошедшие дни они только дважды смогли ознакомиться с кулинарными традициями Джакку. Доступных продуктов у местных было мало, Хакс подозревал, что на тарелке лежали кусочки ящерицы, но не жаловался. С растениями, вероятно, дела обстояли еще плачевнее — с такими-то погодными условиями.

— Ты считаешь меня виноватым? — ни с того ни с сего спросил Рен.  
— В чем именно?  
— Ну… в том, что мы сейчас здесь.

Хакс поскреб подбородок, покрытый легкой щетиной.

— В том, что я потерял все, чего достиг? Да, конечно. Мне жалко потраченного времени, — сказал он честно. — Но я больше не злюсь.

И в этом тоже не сорвал.

— Если бы ты просто бросил меня где-нибудь, я бы нашел способ вернуться и отправить тебя к праотцам. Нет, я бы уничтожил тебя. Но мы сидим здесь, и ты потерял едва ли не больше меня. В конце концов, Верховный Лидер благоволил тебе куда больше, чем мне.  
— Он больше не Верховный Лидер для нас.  
— Надеюсь, что так.  
— Могу я обнять тебя? — спросил Кайло.  
— Глупый вопрос, я вроде не бью током, — фыркнул Хакс. — Главное, не раздави меня.  
— Нет, — глухо сказал Кайло, смыкая руки у него за спиной. — Я не причиню тебе вреда — никогда.

Хакс нутром чувствовал, что тот что-то скрывает, слишком зацикливается на этом, но решил не спрашивать. Захочет — расскажет сам.

Он сам умолчал, что во время одного из последних привалов обнаружил скелет пустынного штурмовика и задержался, чтобы соорудить ему подобие могилы. Рену не обязательно было знать, что не из-за чрезмерного гуманизма — гуманизмом Хакс вообще обычно не страдал, — а от жуткой мысли, что он сам мог оказаться на его месте много лет назад.

Пусть они сохранят свои тайны — хотя бы до подходящего момента, чтобы излить душу.

Поэтому Хакс только сказал:

— Хорошо, я тебе верю.  
— Спасибо, — еле слышно сказал Кайло — так, словно для него это было действительно важно.

Когда Хакс узнавал дорогу в Латиме, ему сказали, что все, кто может работать, сейчас в шахтах, потому что заканчивается сезон холодов. Звучало глупо — сезон холодов при такой криффовой жаре.

Но новый день побил все рекорды, и вовсе не потому, что они отвыкли от передвижений днем. Воздух был каким-то особенно сухим, а солнце — особенно беспощадным. Идти было тяжело, ноги казались свинцовыми, а сумка — ужасно тяжелой.

Сначали они разговаривали о бластерах, делая длинные паузы, а затем и вовсе затихли. Хакса немного утешало, что они все же вышли на путь Пилигримов и потеряться уже не получится.

Он думал о теперь уже и правда потерянном времени и о том, что хочет делать дальше. Нет, полученные знания никогда не будут лишними: опыт управления, дипломатия, история и многое другое всегда понадобятся. Ему нравилось возиться с техникой, что-то придумывать, может, он даже сможет заняться этим всерьез, посвятить себя большому делу. С другой стороны, теперь не надо постоянно ожидать удара ножом в спину. Не нужно решать за толпу идиотов. Не надо думать о своих словах в присутствии вышестоящих, чтобы не лишиться головы.

Непривычно. Первые дни его жутко ломало от того, что не нужно соблюдать график. Не надо держать лицо. Можно открыто злиться и не думать о мнении окружающих, Ордене и статусе. Единственный свидетель поначалу мало волновал Хакса: пусть думает что хочет о бывшем генерале.

Армитаж отпускал себя — понемногу. Заставил себя поверить, что теперь он — хозяин своей жизни. И он выбрал Кайло Рена, и осчастливил того.

Наверное, не решись Хакс на этот прыжок в никуда, Кайло еще долго бы набирался храбрости, чтобы поднять эту тему.

— Рен, — позвал его Хакс.  
— Да? — Кайло обернулся. Его щеки пылали румянцем, лицо — вспотело.  
— Тебе нехорошо?  
— Очень жарко.  
— Да, денек еще тот. — Армитаж открыл сумку — вода плескалась на самом дне фляги. — Выпей. Может, спрячемся до вечера?  
— Нет. — Кайло осушил флягу до дна. — Со мной все хорошо. Не беспокойся.

Хакс ему поверил — минут на десять.

— Да нет же, не хорошо!

Он стянул с Рена его черную куртку и набросил ему на голову свою серую, ворча под нос о непрактичности черного цвета в таких условиях.

— Выпей еще воды, слышишь?

Рен отрицательно помотал головой. Хакс отобрал у него сумку. Он точно помнил, что оставалась одна полная фляга воды, но нашел внутри только две пустых.

— Кайло, где вода? Где еще одна фляга?

Рен покачнулся.

— Она лопнула.  
— Когда?  
— Когда я упал.  
— Крифф. — Хаксу захотелось стукнуть Рена по тупой башке.  
— Прости. Я не хотел тебя нервировать.  
— Ну, молодец. Я не нервничаю, я в панике, потому что у тебя тепловой удар!

Хакс забросил обе сумки на плечо и подхватил своего непутевого альфу под руку.

— Идем. Мы найдем помощь, понял?

Его совершенно не волновало, что они не встретили ни одной живой души между селениями. Хакс был уверен, что в этот раз будет иначе. Ведь должно же и им когда-нибудь везти. Иначе он клянется Галактикой, что построит упрощенную версию «Старкиллера» и уничтожит Джакку.

Но это потом, а сейчас главное — не останавливаться. Он прокручивал эту мысль в голове как дюрасталевый шарик. Шагая сам, тащил за собой Кайло. Пересечь чертову пустыню, найти воду, найти тень, найти…

Найти хоть что-нибудь в этом бесконечном течении песка, где есть только шум их шагов, и тяжелое дыхание его альфы, и какие-то камушки под ногами, и лучи безжалостного солнца…

От жары и усталости у Хакса зашумело в ушах. Он боялся, что потеряет ясность ума, перегреется так же, как Рен, и…

— Эй! Эй, вы слышите меня?

Хакс далеко не сразу понял, что это не галлюцинации, а шум спидера. Ярко-красного пыльного спидера с пристегнутой к нему пустой сетью. Сперва он не поверил своим глазам, но тонкая фигурка — девушка — не желала исчезать.

— Вода! У вас есть вода?! — хрипло спросил он.

Девушка спрыгнула со спидера и подбежала ближе.

— Что случилось?  
— Он перегрелся. — Хакс повернулся к Кайло, который все еще стоял на ногах, наверное, только благодаря Силе. — У вас есть вода?  
— Немного. — Девушка вернулась с темной бутылкой.

Вода продержалась в Кайло недолго: минута — и его стошнило на песок.

— У него перегрев, — со знанием дела сказала девушка. — Я живу неподалеку, сидячих мест два, но есть подножка.  
— Сможешь его удержать?  
— Да, думаю, смогу.

Хакс боялся, что от перевеса спидер толком и не поедет, но зря.

— Не беспокойся, я обычно перевожу на нем железо! — Девушка словно прочитала его мысли. — Кстати, я Рей!  
— Армитаж, — в кои веки представился именем Хакс. — А он — Рен.  
— Держись крепче, Армитаж!

Все, о чем мог думать Хакс ближайшие минут двадцать, — это ветер. Восхитительный прохладный ветер. Пристегнутый широким ремнем Рен вяло покачивался, но, видимо, даже такая прохлада пошла ему на пользу, во всяком случае, хуже ему не становилось.

— Как вы оказались в пустыне без воды?! — спросила Рей, перекрикивая шум.  
— Фляга разбилась!  
— Подстава! Хорошо, что я вас нашла! Вы не местные, да?  
— Как ты догадалась?!  
— Да вы одеты ужасно!

Хакс фыркнул, и ветер унес его смешок.

Рей жила в лежащем на боку АТ-АТ — Хакс видел несколько таких по дороге в Мерезу. Без систем и перегородок места в нем было едва ли больше, чем в среднем доме на Джакку. Дом Рей выглядел жилым и даже уютным — самодельная, но аккуратная мебель, стол, подобие кухни, кровать в углу, куда они в четыре руки перетащили Кайло. Рей выбежала наружу и вернулась с куском ткани, который намочила водой из канистры и положила Кайло на лоб.

— Он твой альфа?  
— Да, — Хакс кивнул. — Да.  
— У него обезвоживание — воздух на Джакку очень сухой. Ему бы регидратор, но у меня нет.

Хакс бросился к сумке и начал рыться в меднаборах. Ничего похожего — антисептики, перевязочные материалы, анальгетики. Абсолютно бесполезный сейчас хлам. Будь у него в планах вернуться, он бы занялся этим вопросом. Сейчас же он знал, в чем слабина Первого Ордена.

— Где его можно взять?  
— В лавке Ниимы должны быть, но я не знаю, какую цену заломит за него Ункар Платт. Местные стараются не доводить до такого — можно разориться.  
— У меня есть кредиты, он возьмет кредиты? — спросил Хакс.  
— Я не знаю. У меня никогда не было кредитов.  
— Могу я взять твой спидер?  
— Да, конечно. Я… присмотрю за твоим альфой. — Рей указала в сторону. — Никуда не сворачивай, через полчаса будешь на месте.  
— Спасибо! — крикнул Хакс, срываясь с места.

Спидер был старый, но его явно вовремя чинили и в целом оберегали как рабочую лошадку. Он несся над землей довольно плавно, но желаемую скорость Ханс выжать не мог. Впрочем, пожалуй, с этим сейчас не справился бы и лучший спидер Ордена.

Пустыня стремительно менялась. Исчезли горы хлама, появились вышки и люди — множество местных, одетых так же, как Рей — в слои грубой ткани, словно они не чувствовали жары. Его своеобразный шарф в какой-то момент сорвало ветром, но останавливаться и возвращаться за ним он не стал. Хакс вообще с сильным опозданием понял, что на нем до сих пор черная куртка Рена, слишком широкая в плечах.

Лавку он заметил издалека: округлое здание ржавого цвета с крышей из множества кусков ткани — так выглядел традиционный для этой местности навес от солнца. Вокруг лавки было еще больше местных: люди, гуманоиды и инопланетяне, о которых он прежде только читал — в ксенофобном Ордене подобные не обитали. Они проводили Хакса ленивым взглядом, кто-то фыркнул, когда он со второго раза выпутал из сетки свою сумку и бросился внутрь.

В глубине души Армитаж понимал, что с Реном все будет в порядке — с ним Рей, а сам Кайло живуч и чувствителен к Силе, которая не даст ему умереть, — но не мог не спешить. Благо в лавке не было очереди и все внимание Ункара Платта было посвящено ему.

— Мне нужен регидратор, — выдохнул Хакс.  
— Регидратор. — Ункар вытащил из недр прилавка продолговатую стеклянную капсулу с мутным содержимым. — Чем будешь платить?

Хакс достал из сумки кредитный чип.

— Кредиты.  
— Не принимаю. Нужно что-то более весомое. — Продавец убрал капсулу прочь.  
— Например?  
— Детали. Диковинки. Ценности.

Последний паек Первого Ордена остался у Кайло. На те два, что лежали в сумке Хакса, Ункар Платт глумливо покосился. Хакс чувствовал спиной взгляды — на него смотрели то ли заинтересованно, то ли насмешливо и ждали следующего шага.

Двое суток назад ему могли бы, наверное, предложить продать себя.

Хакс уже хотел было обратиться к другим вариантам, но его осенило прежде, чем он открыл рот. Он вспомнил последние полчаса, когда носил генеральскую форму. Они с Реном перебирали вещи, найденные на двух кораблях, и Хакс с опаской открыл собственную сумку, сборы которой совершенно не помнил. Сверху лежал футляр с кристаллом, датапад с чертежами «Старкиллера», одежда, обувь и россыпь сладостей во внутренних карманах. Хакс не желал, чтобы Кайло вообще знал о них.

Долгие годы еда была едва ли не единственной доступной ему радостью. В детстве, когда отец только-только признал его наследником и заставил сменить обстановку и правила, по которым жил маленький Армитаж, маме иногда удавалось пересечься с ним и вложить в руку несколько кредитов, которые он тщательно прятал, копил и тратил на единственное, перед чем не нужно было объясняться: мармелад, тянучки, леденцы, конфеты. Их можно было просто съесть — обязательно в одиночестве, растягивая ощущение сладости на языке и чувствуя безграничное счастья от таких простых и вместе с тем сложных вещей.

Кадеты тратили стипендию на алкоголь и развлечения, но развлечения предполагали компанию, где следовало делиться, что само по себе Хаксу давалось чрезмерно тяжело. Он не хотел этого делать. Он желал наслаждаться в полной мере тем, что принадлежало ему, и не растрачиваться на других. Даже в самых плохих условиях упаковки мармелада хватило бы ему на неделю — если растягивать удовольствие. Если спрятать поглубже в сумку так, что Кайло Рен не найдет. Насколько далеко в свой разум, что забудет о нем сам.

Хакс запустил руку в сумку, нащупывая потайной замочек. Упаковка была все еще там — нетронутая, целая. Яркая, полная розовых прозрачных треугольничков с желтоватой начинкой — он привлек внимание всех присутствующих к себе. Наверное, на Джакку нет таких простых вещей. И кто знает, когда Хакс сможет раздобыть хотя бы нечто отдаленно похожее.

В полной тишине Армитаж положил упаковку на прилавок и выжидающе замер.

Наверное, пока Ункар Платт не подал голос, он даже не дышал.

— Регидратор, — сказал тот.

Хакс кивнул.

— Регидратор.

Капсула звякнула о прилавок. Хакс схватил её и выбежал из лавки.

Он подозревал, что его обманули с ценой, но ему было совершенно плевать.

***

Солнце, красное и круглое, коснулось горизонта где-то слева от них — Хакс смотрел в другую сторону, где небо наливалось глубоким фиолетовым. Рей сидела рядом, покачивая в руке флягу, на дне которой плескалось немного воды.

По его возвращении Кайло выглядел уже куда лучше благодаря Рей, а после чашки воды с регидратором и вовсе стремительно пошел на поправку. Во всяком случае сейчас он дышал спокойно и глубоко, а жар отступил. Рен спал, и его профиль был столь же умиротворенным, как и во время медитации, когда Хакс не удержался и обвел случайную тень, выделил её из множества теней, увековечивая момент, даровавший ей форму.

В конце концов он успокоился настолько, что оставил Рена одного.

— Не пойму, почему меня не свалило, — сказал Хакс, давя зевок. — Мы были на солнце одинаковое количество времени.  
— Ну, он большой. — Рей почесала нос. — Да и мы, омеги, в целом выносливее, когда дело касается подобных вещей.

Хакс покачал головой. Он, конечно, знал о неких физических преимуществах, но никогда о них не задумывался — недостатки перевешивали.

— Ты живешь здесь совсем одна?  
— Да. Раньше был человек, который присматривал за мной, но он был стар.  
— Не думаешь покинуть планету?  
— Нет. — Рей покачала головой. — Я должна дождаться.  
— Кого?  
— Мою семью. Они оставили меня здесь, но обещали вернуться за мной.

Хакс вспомнил ржавую стену в её доме, покрытую аккуратными засечками. Бесполезно считать — слишком много.

Он не стал высказывать вслух, что её семья, вероятно, уже не прилетит на Джакку. Что Рей, видимо, не оставили, а спрятали, потому что в таком месте только и прятаться. И если выбирать между смертью и такой жизнью, то смерть все равно хуже.

— Я привыкла. — Рей пожала плечами. — Я ищу детали, продаю их.  
— За пайки?  
— Ну, а как иначе? Вода из колодца. Иногда привозят что-то интересное, одежду, например. Тогда приходится потратиться.  
— Сколько тебе лет? — спросил Хакс.  
— Шестнадцать, по законам Джакку я уже взрослая!  
— Сомневаюсь, что на Джакку вообще есть законы.  
— Справедливо.

Хакс почесал шрам. На ощупь тот был большим и, наверное, некрасивым, но без зеркала он не мог увидеть себя, а Кайло словно и не замечал шрама. Хотя Кайло вообще нельзя было назвать большим экспертом по красоте, раз он запал на Хакса.

— Я бы посоветовал тебе подумать о том, чтобы все же покинуть планету. Но… во-первых, это не мое дело. А, во-вторых, думаю, ты сама поймешь, когда настанет время перемен. В третьих, — Армитаж потянулся к сумке Кайло и достал из нее темный прямоугольный пакет, — из-за нас ты сегодня не добралась до деталей, чтобы снять их и продать.  
— Что это? — с удивлением протянула Рей.  
— Паек. Его не нужно готовить, да и на вкус он поприятнее тех, что здесь.

Девушка вскрыла пакет и отломала кусок протеинового бруска, после чего с интересом его понюхала и закинула в рот.

— М-м-м! Какая прекрасная вещь! — Её глаза восторженно загорелись. — Где такие делают?  
— Именно такие — на территории Первого Ордена, но это не то место, с которого стоит начинать знакомство с галактической кухней.

Хакс растянул губы в довольной улыбке.

— Вот на моей родной планете Арканисе в середине сезона засухи обычно готовят…

Он рассказывал и рассказывал, вспоминая, описывая, иногда додумывая, пока на небе одна за другой зажигались звезды. И, отправившись спать, Рей видела во снах загадочный мейлурун.


	5. 4.

Рен проснулся в незнакомом месте, совершенно не представляя, как туда попал, и только греющий ему спину Хакс внушал надежду, что они в безопасности. Хакс спал лицом в плоскую подушку, и Рен постарался выбраться из странной кровати, не разбудив его.

Кайло оглянулся — место оказалось жилым. Кто-то пытался добавить ему уюта — взгляд зацепился за своеобразную вазу с бордовым цветком, старую куклу в оранжевом костюме, как у пилота Сопротивления, какую-то утварь и грубые металлические поделки.

Он вышел наружу и почти столкнулся с хозяйкой дома — хотя и домом это можно было назвать лишь с натяжкой.

— О, привет! — улыбнулась девушка лет на десять младше его.  
— Привет.  
— Я представлялась, но ты вчера ничего не соображал, так что давай по новой. Я Рей!  
— Рен. — Кайло пожал протянутую руку.  
— Пить хочешь?

Во рту было сухо, как в пустыне, в которой они, в общем-то, все еще находились.

— Да, очень.  
— Пошли. — Рей мотнула головой, указывая на задние конечности АТ-АТ, где было сооружено подобие беседки — натянута ткань на манер шатра, поставлено несколько канистр вместо стульев.

Рей жила не намного богаче других поселенцев. У нее был спидер — старая, сильно видоизмененная модель, — и некоторое количество мебели. И вода — восхитительно холодная после ночи. Рен выпил не меньше полулитра, затем понял, что нужно сбавить темп, и дальше цедил понемногу, чувствуя, как холод прокатывается по пищеводу.

— Ты выглядишь подозрительно хорошо, — сказала Рей. — После вчерашнего.  
— А что было вчера?  
— Ты перегрелся. Обычная проблема у неместных альф в это время года. Местные уже привычные, а ты вчера ничегошеньки не соображал из-за жары.  
— А Хакс, он?..  
— Нет, с Хаксом все хорошо. Он же омега, у нас выше переносимость температур.

Кайло облегченно выдохнул.

— Он просто устал, наверное, пока тащил тебя.

Рей набрала еще воды из канистры. Рен попытался вспомнить, как все было. Сначала он разбил флягу, точнее, раздавил её, но не сказал об этом Хаксу, решив, что если немного побережет воду, то ничего страшного не случится. Он понадеялся на Силу, но, видимо, солнце Джакку оказалось сильнее. Дальше все слилось воедино — кажется, он спал и в то же время куда-то бежал, и иногда его лоб обжигало холодом.

— Спасибо, — сказал Рен. — За помощь нам.  
— Да ничего, — отмахнулась Рей. — А что это у тебя на поясе?

Кайло опустил руку.

— Световой меч.  
— Световой — в смысле, светится или из света?  
— И то, и другое, по сути, правда. — Кайло отвел руку с мечом в сторону и щелкнул переключателем. — Кристалл, находящийся внутри рукояти, меняет саму суть энергии и, соответственно, её свойства. Иначе я бы не смог удержать меч — рукоять бы раскалилась.

Он снова щелкнул переключателем, но интерес Рей так и не потух. Кайло как смог рассказал о принципе работы и устройстве меча, но девушка все не унималась и засыпала его вопросами. Сперва это выглядело как обычный интерес, хоть и весьма сильный, но потом у него появились подозрения. Кайло получше присмотрелся к Рей, и Сила вокруг него качнулась, словно подтверждая его догадку.

Он не был уверен в этом полностью, но и отрицать не мог. В любом случае единственными, кого он планировал когда-либо учить, были его дети, если он вообще их заведет и если они окажутся чувствительны к Силе. А Рей… Рей пусть ведет Сила. Как показала практика, Сила отличалась непредсказуемостью.

Из шагохода показался Хакс, помятый и растерянный после сна, и Кайло невольно им залюбовался. Не то чтобы прежде Хакс выглядел плохо, но открыто смотреть на него Рен позволил себе только сейчас. Пристально, не стесняясь, задыхаясь от восторга.

— Ты как? — зевнул Хакс, садясь рядом. Пару раз моргнув, он стянул с себя черную куртку и протянул её Кайло.  
— Отлично.  
— Хорошо. — Хакс сонно кивнул.  
— Вы улетаете сегодня? — спросила Рей.  
— Я очень на это надеюсь. — Хакс потер глаза. — Я уже устал от этой планеты.  
— Слабак, — улыбнулась девушка.  
— Эй! — беззлобно возмутился Хакс.

Видимо, за то время, что Кайло спал, они успели подружиться.

— Мы наймемся на какой-нибудь корабль рабочими. А дальше — посмотрим. — Кайло посмотрел в сторону пустыни.

Солнце неумолимо поднималось все выше, воздух становился все душнее. Не стоило терять времени.

Рен встал.

— Благодарю за гостеприимство, Рей с Джакку. Спасибо за воду и, вероятно, спасение моей жизни. Если мы пересечемся в будущем, можешь рассчитывать на ответную услугу.  
— Я запомню, — торжественно кивнула Рей и еще долго махала им рукой вслед.

Уходя, Кайло бросил ей полузабытое «Да пребудет с тобой Сила», посчитав, что старое пожелание, которое не слышал уже много лет, будет очень кстати.

Чем ближе они подходили к посту Ниима, тем больше пустыня оживлялась. Местные жители, какие-то животные, даже растительности, редких зеленоватых кустов, стало куда больше. Вдали виднелись здания: шатры, поднавесы, что-то еще — трудно сказать что именно.

В какой-то момент чуть ли не над головой взлетел звездолет, прочертив белую полосу на безмятежном небе.

— Смотри! — Хакс вскинул руку, указывая. — Рен, мы добрались!

И, схватив Кайло, потащил его за собой.

На них смотрели — кто с интересом, кто с подозрением. Особенно на Хакса, хотя тут, наверное, дело было в цвете волос: за время их скитаний концы выгорели, что вкупе с более темными корнями выглядело особенно завораживающе и необычно.

— Нам туда. — Хакс указал на круглое строение из ржавого металла с тряпичной крышей. — Там противный негуманоид, который всем тут заправляет.  
— А сам он работает на Хаттов. — Кайло зацепился взглядом за маркировку на ящиках.  
— Думаешь?  
— Уверен.

Хакс почесал нос и крепче сжал его руку.

— Я, к слову, потерял твой плащ.

Кайло пожал плечами, мол, бывает. В конце концов, всего лишь кусок ткани. Может, раньше Рена взбесило бы такое отношение к доверенным вещам, но сейчас ему было плевать.

— Надеюсь, хоть один из этих кораблей отправляется сегодня. — Хакс снова потянул его за собой.

Кайло позволил себя вести. Армитаж куда лучше разбирался в местной географии — наверное, Рей успела ему все подробно рассказать.

Рен думал, что предложить потенциальному нанимателю, если тот не берет пассажиров. Охрана — вероятно, механика — возможно, торговля — только если Хакс согласится. Язык у того был подвешен что надо, и обаяния при необходимости было не занимать. Бывший генерал мог покорить кого угодно одной своей улыбкой. Первый Орден даже не догадывался, какое мощное дипломатическое оружие потерял. Наверное, если их будут искать, никто не сможет узнать идеального военного в том человеке, чью руку Кайло совершенно не желал отпускать.

Да и его самого вряд ли узнают. Кайло Рен, мечтающий истребить всех джедаев, остался где-то в прошлом. Ему было совершенно все равно, что сейчас, вероятно, Сноук все же получил какую-то информацию о местонахождении Люка Скайуокера. Пусть ищут его сами, если им так нужно.

Кайло Рен умыл руки. Кайло Рен отбросил первую половину своего нового имени.

Одни ожидали, что он станет великим джедаем, как дядя.

Другие — великим ситхом, как дед.

Видимо, из двух дорог он выберет третью.

Рен остановился как вкопанный, подозревая, что солнце играет с ним злую шутку и ему мерещится.

— Ты идешь?  
— Нет.

Нет, ему не мерещилось. Мысль, что это другой корабль YT 1300 — благо такие летали по всей галактике, — успокаивала, но самообман был тут ни к чему. Слишком много модификаций — он знал их все, потому что видел едва ли не с первых дней своей жизни. Он проводил часы на этом корабле, мечтая, как однажды станет его владельцем.

Судя по внешнему виду, корабль стоял на месте не меньше полугода. Маловероятно, что его владелец был где-то поблизости — Рену очень не хотелось бы с ним пересечься.

В конце концов, «Тысячелетний сокол» угоняют не впервые.

— Почему?  
— Мы не будем наниматься ни к кому на корабль, — сказал он вполголоса. — Мы угоним вот этот.  
— Он не выглядит впечатляюще. — Вкусы Хакса сформировались полностью под влиянием Ордена. — Ты уверен? Почему этот?

Рен улыбнулся.

— Потому что он мой.

План был предельно прост: за «Соколом» никто не следил, трап был опущен, а сверху набросаны какие-то тряпки. Нужно было только отвлечь внимание, забраться внутрь, взлететь и сбежать.

— А если там нет топлива? — прошипел Хакс.  
— Есть. — Рен оглянулся. — Еще в первые годы на корабле случился форс-мажор с дроидом-заправщиком. Сбой так и не устранили — если уровень топлива нулевой, то там есть еще где-то пятая часть. Этого более чем достаточно, чтобы добраться до Внешнего Кольца.  
— Все равно не могу представить, но поверю тебе на слово.  
— Правильно. — Рен мазнул губами по щеке Хакса. — Когда начнется — беги к креслу пилота.  
— Что начнется?

Рен вскинул руку. Сперва он планировал что-нибудь подорвать, но потом передумал. Нужна была паника и плохая видимость. Мог подойти как дым, так и песок, которого здесь хватало.

Это было похоже то ли на взрыв, то ли на гейзер: то тут, то там, из нескольких источников, поднялась в воздух стена песка — маленькая локальная буря. Все вокруг запаниковали.

Ругнувшись, Хакс бросился к трапу, Рен попятился следом, поддерживая песчаный хаос.

«Тысячелетний сокол» ожил, содрогнулся и взлетел на глазах у испуганных местных. Поднимаясь на борт, Рен заметил противно одутловатое существо, размахивающее кулаками — видимо, тот, кто считал корабль своим.

— Тут есть топливо! — закричал Хакс.

Рен занял кресло первого пилота. «Тысячелетний сокол» летел над Джакку, над селениями, превратившимися в точки. Может, среди них были Латима или Туанул. Теперь это уже неважно.

— Прочь отсюда? — выдохнул Хакс.  
— Да!

Хакс, нет, Армитаж, громко и счастливо рассмеялся, когда они покинули атмосферу. С каждой минутой пустынная планета становилась все меньше и меньше, пока не превратилась в одну из множества точек среди таких же точек. Видимо, все время на «Финализаторе» в Армитаже спал прирожденный пилот и теперь наконец пробудился. Он выглядел так правильно в серой свободной одежде, до неземного красиво в свете диодов.

Настолько, что у Рена перехватило дыхание. Он хотел бы признаться Армитажу, насколько сильно его распирает изнутри от того, что они вместе, рядом и близки. От любви к нему. От желания сделать счастливым.

Рен уже собирался сказать что-то глупое и эмоциональное, но его прервал сигнал — кто-то пытался наладить связь.

— Кто это? Кто может нас вызывать? — настороженно спросил Армитаж.  
— Не знаю. — Рен качнул головой, но вызов принял.  
— Эй ты! — Из динамика раздался крайне возмущенный мужской голос. — У тебя есть пять минут, чтобы освободить корабль, иначе я отправлю тебя в криффов космос без спасательной капсулы!  
— Да пошел ты! — в том же тоне ответил Рен. — Ты сперва догони, придурок!

Он оборвал связь и повернулся к Армитажу.

— Засекли не нас, а корабль. Но им явно не тягаться с «Тысячелетний соколом»!  
— Тем самым? — с недоверием уточнил Армитаж.  
— Да! — Рен отправил корабль в подпространство. Он заметил несколько новых переключателей на приборной панели, но в остальном она была такой же, как и тогда, когда манила его своей недосягаемостью и вызывала восторг, если ему все же разрешали нажать какую-нибудь кнопку. — Здесь столько незаконных модификаций — не устанешь удивляться. Можем отправиться куда угодно — у нас просто куча времени. Куда ты хочешь?

Армитаж задумался. Рен ожидал чего угодно: Чандрилла, Арканис, Хосниан Прайм, но тот его удивил.

— Я хочу увидеть птиц, о которых ты говорил. Пурги…  
— Порги?  
— Да, их.

Рен почесал подбородок.

— Я не помню точно планеты. Только её примерное расположение в галактике.  
— До окончания строительства «Старкиллера» пара лет. Думаю, успеем?

Звезды снова превратились в точки. Недалеко зеленела Такодана, погони не было. Было лишь обещание скорого отдыха, теплой речки и множества хороших вещей, которые прежде не удавалось оценить по достоинству.

— Успеем, — улыбнулся Рен.

В этот момент он впервые чувствовал себя абсолютно и неоспоримо свободным.

***

-…сперва догони, придурок!

Связь зашипела и прорвалась. Белая полоска «Тысячелетнего сокола» впереди исчезла. Чубака возмущенно зарычал. Зел, недавно нанятый помощник, был с ним солидарен.

— Какая наглость! Да когда мы их догоним, то я сам вытолкаю этого…  
— Нет, — оборвал его Хан.  
— В смысле, нет? — не понял помощник.  
— Мы не будем его догонять.  
— Но… почему?

Хан Соло потер лицо руками. Возможно, он сошел с ума, что немудрено с его образом жизни. Но если… если ему действительно не показалось, если он прав… то…

— Потому что это Бен. Это был… голос Бена.

Повисла тишина. Зел не был в курсе всего, но почувствовал общую атмосферу.

А Чуи просто не хотел портить момент. И хотя его слух был лучше любого из присутствующих, он немного сомневался в услышанном.

Совсем чуть-чуть.


	6. Эпилог.

От радаров и любых других способов обнаружения они скрывались в тени луны. «Тысячелетний сокол» занял очень удобную позицию: далекий Илум был виден как на ладони. Отличное место — Рен менял его трижды, пока не остался доволен.

— Мы не напутали с датами? — громко спросил он.  
— Нет! — ответили ему со стороны корабельной кухоньки. — Источник максимально надежен.  
— Насколько?  
— Фазма!

Рен хохотнул.

— Как ты на нее вышел?  
— Легко! Стоило лишь заикнуться, что сотрудничество спасет ей жизнь, и она сама поделилась информацией.  
— Ну ты и манипулятор!  
— А ты не знал?

Армитаж занял кресло второго пилота и вывалил на приборную панель с десяток ярких пакетов. На одной половине были буквы аубереша, на другой — совершенно непонятные символы. Подцепив наугад один из пакетов, он вскрыл его и вытащил полоску пастилы.

— Я сказал ей: «Хочешь жить — оставайся на «Финализаторе», — бросил Армитаж, протягивая пакет с пастилой Рену. Тот отказался.

Рен настроил голопроектор — пока что шли одни помехи. Они прекратятся, как только где-то поблизости начнется вещание.

— Тушим свет — не хочу упустить и секунды этого представления.  
— А если «Старкиллер» не взорвется?  
— Взорвется, — совершенно уверенно сказал Армитаж. — Это мое прозвище, и только я достоин его носить.

Они остались в полумраке. Немного света от звезды Илума, немного — от диодов на приборных панелях, немного — от голопроектора. Достаточно, чтобы Рен мог рассматривать Армитажа — тот сосредоточенно грыз полоску пастилы, то и дело чуть щурясь из-за отросшей челки, лезущей в глаза. Последние два года он носил в меру короткие стрижки — Рену нравилась его легкая растрепанность. Ему самому приходилось собирать волосы в хвост, и Армитаж ворчал, что они мешаются и скоро придется заплетать косу, и первым же рвался запускать в них пальцы. Рен ухмылялся — в их маленькой семье не только омега был манипулятором.

Голопроектор ожил, и Армитаж подался вперед.

— Начинается! — Его голос сочился злорадством.

Множество штурмовиков, подобие сцены, флаг Первого Ордена, высшие чины в темном. Обстановка донельзя военная. Рен бросил взгляд на Армитажа, уже с трудом веря, что тот был таким же, даже хуже, и вовсю стремился к порядку. Стремление это, впрочем, никуда не делось: порой Армитаж начинал беситься, когда Рен разводил бардак, но довольно быстро успокаивался, обездвиженный объятиями, и продолжал ворчать исключительно из принципа.

— О, Пирс, я-то думал, кто заберет себе все лавры. — Армитаж указал пальцем на фигуру впереди всех. — А вон Брукс. А Фазмы… А Фазмы нет!

— Сегодня день, когда мы пожинаем плоды нашего упорного труда! — начал Пирс.  
— Угу, вашего, — скептически процедил Армитаж.  
— Мы свергаем режим, который потворствует преступникам, известным как Сопротивление. Новая Республика предала галактику! Эта база сметёт сенат, а оставшиеся системы признают власть Первого Ордена и запомнят этот день как первый день порядка в галактике!  
— Ну, можно было придумать речь и получше. И вещать не так занудно.  
— Арми.  
— Что? Я бы справился.  
— Я и не сомневаюсь. Но хочешь ли ты сейчас стоять там?

Армитаж пожал плечами.

— Сейчас — уже нет.

— ОГОНЬ! — рявкнул Пирс.

Они одновременно перевели взгляды на Илум. Несколько долгих секунд ничего не происходило, и Рен почти поверил, что Армитаж ошибся, но затем спрятанное внутри базы губительное пламя, вместо того чтобы уничтожить другие планеты, обратилось против самого Илума. Он содрогнулся, покрываясь трещинами, и, пожираемый неудержимой энергией, начал разрушаться, перерождаясь в звезду.

Первый Орден нелегко оправится от такого удара, но Рену было все равно — это давно не их забота. Орден, Республика — пусть разбираются сами.

Рен наклонился, укладывая голову на плечо Армитажу. Смерть Илума завораживала своей разрушительной красотой. В галактике стало на одну сверхновую больше.

И она горела ярко-красным светом, выхватывая их из тени.


End file.
